赤い糸ー Benang Merah
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: SasuNaru cerita garing gak ada manis asemx... Pertemuan yang meyakitkan dan terikat takdir. Yaoi... Tingkat T... Karena ceritanya gitu2 aja... SasuNaru, ItaNaru, NaruIta. Selamat membaca...
1. Chapter 1

Keturunan…..

Adalah hal yang di inginkan semua orang. Dengan memiliki keturuan dapat mempertahankan sebuah generasi. Mempertahankan garis keturunan klan dari suatu kelompok, ras dan suku. Dan didalam komunitas itu ada seorang pemimpin. Seorang yang akan memberikan sebuah keturunan agar klannya tak hilang selama berabad-abad dan generasi. Anaknya akan menjadi pemimpin baru dan seterusnya keturunan anaknya akan menjadi pemimpin baru juga dimasa depan. Namun jika seorang pemimpin tak menginginkan sebuah keturunan apa yang akan terjadi…

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Sasuke…. Dengarkan Aniki kau harus meniduri seorang wanita." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang diikat kuda dengan dua garis halus di sisi hidungnya.

"Berapa kali aniki aku harus katakan…. Kalau aku masih tak ingin memiliki keturunan." Ucap seorang laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya. Ia memiliki ciri rambut mencuat keatas seperti pantat ayam.

"Ingat Sasuke kau seorang raja…." Ucap laik-laki itu, sedangkan sang raja hanya diam dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan sang kakak.

"…."

"Dengan begitu klan kita bisa bertahan…." Dan segera lah pergi dari hadapan sang adik. Sedangkan sang raja hanya bisa diam memunggungi kepergian sang kakak.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang raja dari Klan Uchiha, klan yang paling dihargai semua orang. Klan ini terkenal kuat dan tegas. Sasuke adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi putra pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto. Dia adalah seorang raja dari golongan vampire. Sudah menjadi sebuah ketetapan kalau sang raja harus memiliki keturunan demi mempertahankan sebuah Klan, tapi hal itu tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Berkali-kali sang kakak Uchiha Itachi datang kepadanya dan mengatakan hal itu berurang-ulang bukan berhari-hari tapi berjam dan bermenit Itachi selalu datang dan mengatakan hal itu tepat didepan Sasuke sang raja sendiri.

Kalian pasti bertanya tanya kenapa bukan Itachi saja yang menjadi raja kenapa harus Sasuke padahal Itachi adalah anak sulung.

Jawabannya hanya satu Itachi tak bisa memberikan keturunan karena sewaktu Mikoto mengandung Itachi konfirasi terjadi didalam Klan Uchiha semua kaum Vampir saling bertarung sehingga Mikoto yang merupakan salah satu dari mereka juga harus bertarung membantu sang raja suaminya sendiri. Karena suatu kecerobohan salah Vampir menyerang Mikoto ketika Fugaku sedang lengah dan itu membuat kandungan Mikoto hampir keguguran. Fugaku yang mengetahui itu melakukan segala macam cara agar bisa mempertahankan calaon anaknya. Berbagai ilmu dan pengobatan ia coba dan hal itu berpengaruh terhadap hormone Itachi sampai kapan pun Itachi tak akan memiliki keturunan. Karena hal itu Mikoto dan Fugaku memutuskan untuk membuat satu keturunan lagi. Sebetulnya hal itu tak diperbolehkan, menurut teradisi hanya ada satu penerus klan tapi bagaimana kalau anak pertama mereka tak bisa memiliki keturunan. Jadi dengan keputusan semua ketua Vampir, Mikoto dan Fugaku harus memiliki anak lagi sehingga lahirlah Sasuke.

Sejak kecil Itachi selalu di nomor duakan dan tak ada yang menghormatinya, tapi hal itu tak dihiraukan dirinya. Dia adalah seorang kakak sudah sepatutnya dia menyayangi adiknya. Berbagai cara akan Itachi lakukan agar Sasuke mau menuruti keinginannya untuk memberikan keturunan tapi Sasuke selalu menolak. Sasuke memang manja sejak kecil semua keinginannya selalu terjadi dan Itachi sangat menyukai itu karena sangat manis. Sisi lain dari sang adik yang terkenal dingin dan tak berperasaan.

.

.

.

"Kisame…. Aku ada tugas untuk mu cari seorang wanita yang pantas untuk Adik ku."

"Seperti yang kau inginkan."

Setelah Itachi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dia menyuruh penjaga mencari Kisame dan memberikannya tugas. Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke jadi saking sayangnya brother complex'nya selalu kambuh semua yang terbaik untuk adiknya dan kerajaan akan ia pertaruhkan.

"Otouto mau tak mau kau harus menuruti Aniki mu ini." Itachi sudah mempersiapkan semuanya agar sang adik tak berkutik bahkan lari dari kenyataan yang ia buat.

.

.

.

Mencari seorang wanita yang menjadi keriteria Uchiha Itachi sangatlah sulit bagi Kisame. Ia tahu kalau Itachi bukan tipe orang yang gampangan terlebih untuk adiknya sendiri. Wanita itu harus dari kaum bangsawan Vampir memiliki derajad tingga dan anggun.

Wanita yang pantas untuk sang Raja.

Banyak Wanita yang mengagumi dan mengidolakan Sasuke, mereka ingin mendapatkan hati sang raja. Tapi kenapa Raja tak pernah menghiraukan mereka. Atau jangan-jangan….

"Kelihatannya apa yang selama ini aku pikirkan akan terjawab." Kisame tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dan Itachi pasti akan setuju.

.

.

.

Gelap…

Tempat itu sangat gelap saking gelapnya kalian tak akan bisa mengenali tubuh kalian sendiri. Tak ada cahaya penerangan satupun hanya sebuah pintu yang akan selalu dibuka ketika waktu makan dan ada seseorang baru yang akan menempati ruangan itu. Ruangan gelap itu ditempati lebih dari sepuluh orang tiap lubangnya mereka saling berdekatan memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain. Jika ada penerangan pakaian yang dipakai mereka akan ketara. Baju compang-camping yang sudah kumal melekat pada kulit mereka.

Krek….

Suara pintu terbuka datanglah dua orang yang tak asing bagi para tahanan. Mereka membawa obor jadi ruangan itu agak sedikit terang. Kedua laki-laki itu menelusuri ruangan itu tak banyak dari mereka saling meringkuk bersandar pada dinding. Mereka sangat takut dengan kedua laki-laki itu, takut jika mereka menyeret mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebenarnya mereka tak tahu apa yang dilakuakan orang-orang itu setelah mereka keluar dari penjara ini.

"Ambil dia…." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Baik…." Segeralah penjaga itu menuruti kemauan majikannya.

.

.

.

Kisame datang kesebuah tempat pelelangan budak. Disana dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya uang, emas, dan perak sudah ia bawa. Tempat pelelangan ini sangat sederhana hanya ada panggung dan tirai, meskipun sederhana tapi tempat ini sangat terkenal oleh budak-budaknya yang berkelas. Jika tak punya uang jangan harap bisa membawa salah satu dari mereka. Disini budak dari segala jenis golongan dilelang dari golongan vampire, siluman bahkan manusia.

"Malam ini kami memiliki seorang budak yang cukup menawan. Budak ini cukup menarik bagi para vampire sekalian. Ini dia…."

Tirai yang ada diatas panggu itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok tubuh telanjang tak memakai satu helai kain pun.

"Lihatlah… ini barang yang cukup mahalkan tubuhnya ramping, kulitnya halus dan matanya biru. Bagaikan malaikat, umurnya masih belasan tahun dia sempurna, dia bisa memuaskan haus dahaga kalian. Kalian pasti tahu dari golongan mana ia berasal…."

"Manusia…."

"Ah… betul sekali tuan. Ini adalah seorang anak dari manusia."

"Berapa harga yang kau tawarkan."

"Sabar dulu tuan anda harus mengikuti aturannya." Ucap laki-laki yang berada diatas panggung itu. Mereka sudah tak sabar dengan penawaran pembuka untuk manusia itu.

"Saya akan membuka dengan harga 10 juta yen koin emas."

"Murah sekali…. 50 juta yen."

75…, 100…, 125…, 165…., ….., 800….

"Delapan ratus juta yen koin emas." Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam. Mereka mulai berpikir aneh tentang seseorang yang menawar budak dengan nominal setinggi itu.

"Delapan ratus juta yen koin emas…. Dia yang berada diujung sana segeralah kemari."

Kisame segera berjalan menuju panggung. Semua kerumunan vampire segera menghindar membiarkan dia berjalan.

"Ah… kelihatannya anda dari golongan siluman sama seperti saya." Ucap laki-laki itu lalu membungkukkan badan. Laki-laki itu adalah golongan siluman Ular sedangkan Kisame golongan ikan.

"Hn… aku tertarik dengan tangkapan mu yang satu ini."

"Apa kah anda sering mengunjungi tempat pelelangan saya." Tanya siluman Ular itu yang bernama Orochimaru tak henti-hentinya dia selalu menjilat bibir miliknya.

"Ya aku sering mengunjungi tempat ini tapi tak ada yang memuaskan keinginan ku baru kali ini ada yang masuk dalam keriteria ku." Ucap Kisame sedangkan laki-laki ular itu hanya menyeringai. Tak lupa laki-laki ular itu melihat penampilan Kisame, dari penglihatannya laki-laki ikan itu bukan dari golongan rakyat biasa atau pun bangsawan biasa yang sering membeli budak padanya.

"Ah… saya sangat senang bisa memuaskan salah satu pelanggan saya." Ucap Orochimaru. Ia berani menduga kalau laki-laki itu adalah salah satu dari kerajaan sebab ditangannya terpasang cincin kerajaan dan menurut sepengetahuan Orochimaru cincin itu adalah kelompok Akatsuki dan pemimpinnya adalah pangeran Itachi kakak dari sang penguasa Vampir.

"Beritahu aku kenapa wajahnya memakai topeng." Tiba-tiba Kisame bertanya kepada ular itu dan membuat Orochimaru buyar dari lamunannya.

"Hanya aksesoris…. Apa perlu saya buka." Ucapnya ia tak mau pelanggan ini mengetahui apa yang tadi diperbuatnya pada salah satu budak ini karena mencoba melawan. Orochimaru sudah memberikan budak itu obat pelumpuh jadi percumah saja budak itu melawan. Sebenarnya didalam aturan kerajaan Uchiha para budak tidak diperkenankan diberi obat pelumpuh atau pemati saraf sesaat hal itu akan berpengaruh pada pesikis korban. Lebih baik menggunakan obat bius agar si korban tak merasa tertekan jika ketahuan melakukannya akan mendapat hukuman dari pihak kerajaan. Di kerajaan ini juga melarang salah satu vampire menjual budak, hanya dari golongan siluman saja yang diperkenalkan menjual karena golongan siluman mudah berbaur dengan manusia dari pada golongan vampire yang sifatnya keras dan seenaknya. Kerajaan Uchiha memang memegang teguh kasih sayang dan menghargai semua golongan.

"Tidak usah… tolong persiapkan dia dan masukkan kedalam kereta kudaku."

"Uangnya…"

"Nanti aku bayar ketika dia sudah siap."

"Baik lah tuan…." Laki-laki Ular itu membungkuk ketika Kisame berjalan menjahuinya. Sedangkan Ular itu segera menyiapkan semua perlengkapan sibudak. Orochimaru juga memakaikan baju untuk budaknya karena seperti aturan dalam perbudakan. Apa yang dipakai dan melekat pada tubuh budak adalah hak si budak dan si penjualnya tidak boleh melepas apapun itu kecuali ketika dipertontonkan. Meskipun Orochimaru terkenal sadis pada budaknya tapi tatacara itu masih dipertahankan sebab dia adalah salah satu dari sekian bangsawan yang berada di kerajaan jadi ia harus mematuhi aturan yang ada. Jadi demi keamanannya Ia member obat bius pada budak untuk menghilangkan efek obat yang pertama.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Istana Uchiha.

Sasuke tahu apa yang dikatakan Itachi adalah hal yang harus dilakukan. Semarah-marahnya dia pada kakaknya ia tak akan pernah membenci sang kakak. Entah mengapa diselah-selah pemikirannya ia seperti merututi sebuah kenyataan. Seandainya bukan dia yang menjadi raja, andai saja Itachi pastilah sangat menyenangkan untuknya ia tak perluh menanggung beban yang berat ini. Di usianya yang masih kecil ia sudah dikengkang tak boleh keluar istana tak boleh melanggar aturan tak boleh bergaul dengan rakyat biasa. Hal itu sudah dirasakannya sejak usianya masih lima tahun dan terus berjalan hingga usia ke dua belas ketika dia dinobatkan menjadi pangeran. Pada usia ke delapan belas ia memegang gelar seorang Raja, semua orang tunduk padanya darah Uchiha memang tak bisa diremehkan kejeniusan dan ketampanan adalah cirikhas utama mereka bayangkan ketika Sasuke masih menjadi pangeran ia sudah menaklukan dan menghentikan perseteruan antara golongan vampire dan siluman.

Sasuke mulai mempertimbangkan ucapan Itachi, ia tak seharusnya menolak apa yang Itachi coba berikan padanya. Kakaknya itu sunggu baik jika saja Itachi yang jadi raja mungkin dirinya tak akan pernah ada didunia ini. Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana Itachi membantunya dalam masa-masa sulit, masa-masa dimana ia harus menuruti kata hatinya atau menjadi seorang raja yang bijak. Ia masih kecil Itachi tahu itu beban yang di bawah begitu besar, seandainya kedua orang tuanya tak meninggal pasti Sasuke masih bisa merasakan masa-masa remajanya dari pada menjadi Raja memimpin kaumnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menghasut para tetua agar Itachi yang menjadi raja karena dia lebih tua empat tahun darinya tapi para tetua lebih mempertahankan tradisi dan aturan. Mau tak mau Sasuke menuruti kemauan mereka jika tidak Itachi harus mati atau diasingkan dari kerajaan Uchiha karena dia merupakan aib Uchiha. Sasuke yang sayang kakaknya melakukan semua itu, ia menjadi Raja dan Itachi ia angkat menjadi penasehat. Para tetua menuruti saja apa kemauan Sang Raja toh mereka tahu kalau keduanya saling menyayangi dan lebih Sasuke tak memiliki siapa pun kecuali sang kakak.

"Aku harus menuruti kemauan Aniki jika tidak entah apa yang akan tetua itu lakukan pada Aniki. Aku… aku masih tak mau kehilangan Aniki…"

.

.

.

"Kisame…. Apa yang kau bawa ini." Tanya Itachi. Ia sempat syok melihat apa yang dilakukan temannya. Seingatnya ia menyuruh Kisame mencari seorang gadis dari keturunan bangsawan Vampir malah yang dibawah adalah budak laki-laki manusia yang terlihat kumal. Rambutnya tidak terlihat cerah tapi pucat, kulitnya juga tidak terlihat tan pucat dengan tubuh kurus. Budak itu berada dalam gendongan Kisame.

"Kau jangan berteriak seperti itu…. Budak ini sangat mahal harganya aku harus mengeluarkan uang Delapan Ratus Juta yen emas untuk dia." Ucapnya Sambil menaruh tubuh budak itu pada Sofa didalam kamar Itachi. Ya setelah tiba di Kerajaan Uchiha Kisame membawa tubuh budak itu kedalam kamar Itachi.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku pikir Sasuke sedikit…."

"Maksud kamu Otouto ku agak kurang waras gitu."

"Ya seperti itu…. Dia kan selalu menolak Wanita." Memang benar sih Sasuke selalu menolak semua wanita yang ditunjukan Itachi padanya tapi itu kan….

Buuk….

Satu pukulan mengarah pada Kisame.

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu…. Aku masih yakin Sasuke masih Normal. Dia hanya merasa tertekan dengan keadaannya." Ucap Itachi dengan nada sedih. Kisame tahu kalau Sasuke itu masih muda dan labil untuk menjadi Raja walau pun diluar ia bersikap dingin bijak tapi untuk dirinya ia masih belum memiliki tujuan.

"Aku tahu…. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur membelinya, bagaimana kalau kau nikmati saja darahnya…." Itachi sedikit berpikir. Ia memandang tubuh sang budak dan menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus melakukannya. Kalau dia menghisap darah budak itu mungkin hanya bisa menghilangkan rasa hausnya saja tak akan membuatnya kenyang.

"Kalau kau tak mau aku punya satu ide yang cukup gila."

"Apa itu…"

"Proyek kita." Ucap Kisame dan Itachi mulai menyeringai, kelihatannya mereka akan bersenang-senang sedikit.

"Kurasa mengerjai Otouto sedikit tak ada ruginya." Ucapnya lalu melihat tubuh budak itu lagi. Sepertinya Itachi juga penasaran dengan sifat adiknya yang masih labil itu.

.

.

.

Ketika sepasang mata itu terbuka hanya memandang langit-langit ruangan itu yang nampak. Ornamen-ornamen pola lingkaran yang saling bertumpuk membuat pola bunga. Ketika ia menghadap kekanan ia melihat sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya ada cangkir dan tekoh. Jika diperhatikan ruangan itu terlihat cukup luas dan terang tidak seperti ruang tempatnya berada dulu.

'Sebenarnya dimana aku.'

Karena merasa binggung ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya mencoba untuk berposisi duduk. Tiba-tiba pusing dikepalanya datang, rasanya seperti dipukul benda balok kayu raksasa. Mau tak mau hal itu membuatnya harus menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal. Pandangannya terasa kosong pikirannya kemana mana. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia masih mengenali dirinya sendiri, namanya dan asal kelahirannya. Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto putra makota dari Negeri Namikaze dari Raja Namikaze Minato dan Ratu Uzumaki Kishina. Ia adalah anak tunggal dari kerajaan Namikaze. Ia masih mengenali rupanya rambut pirang jaberik seperti matahari, mata biru langit musim panas ciri khas Namikaze dan ditambah tanda lahir tiga pasang garis halus dikedua pipinya. Ia masih mengingat hal itu, lalu apa yang dilupakan. Ah…. Ia ingat dia menjadi tawanan siluman Ular ketika ia sedang pergi berburu kehutan. Ia juga ingat tentang larangan Raja dan Ratu untuk tidak pergi kehutan sendirian tanpa pengawal. Namun sayang hal itu ia langgar dan berahir jadi tawanan Ular. Setelahnya ia tak ingat apa yang Ular itu lakukan padanya. Ketika terbangun semuanya gelap dan dia hanya diberi pakaian compang-camping serta makan tiga kali sehari. Setelahnya ia hanya ingat kalau laki-laki ular itu beserta anak buahnya membawanya kesebuah ruangan dan memberinya sebuah injeksi. Mereka melepas semua pakaian miliknya dan membersihkan badanya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan topeng. Ketika mereka melakukan itu Naruto masih dalam keadaan sadar tapi tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Berkali-kali Naruto mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'budak' oleh pria ular itu ketika berada diatas sebuah panggung. Naruto ingin sekali melawan tapi tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Dari lubang topeng itu Naruto bisa melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak Naruto kenal mereka berteriak untuk harga yang pas untuknya. Apa mereka tak tahu kalau dia bukan barang yang dibeli dengan uang tapi dia tak mempermasalahkannya ia tahu kalau dia berada disuatu tempat asing dan tak ada yang mengenalinya dia sudah termaksu dalam kata orang asing dan sebutan 'Budak' itu pasti yang didapat olehnya.

Orang-orang itu tak henti-hentinya memberikan harga untuk tubuhnya hingga ada seseorang yang membelinya dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Orang itu dipersilakan mendekat dan Naruto bisa melihat orang itu. Orang itu berwajag seperti ikan Hiu, giginya tajam dan kepalanya lancip. Ular itu menyetujui kesepakatan pria hiu itu. Naruto tak ingat lagi seterusnya ketika dia dibawa keruangan itu lagi dan diberi injeksi untuk kedua kalinya.

Kerekkk….

Suara pintu terbuaka datang lah dua sosok laki-laki yang tidak Naruto kenal. Kedua laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Naruto tapi si pirang tahu siapa laki-laki satunya itu seorang siluman Hiu sedangkan yang didekatnya ia tidak tahu.

"Ah…. Saya melihat anda terjaga." Ucap laki-laki berambut hitam dengan sepasang garis disisi hidungnya. Naruto tak tahu siapa dia tapi ketika dia bicara ia melihat sepasang taring didalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu apa ada yang tidak mengenakkan." Naruto menggeleng ia hanya merasa pusing.

"Pusing…" Ucapnya paruh.

"Mungkin pengaruh obat dari siluman Ular itu belum hilang." Ucap Kisame.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia untuk beristirahat."

"Kelihatannya keadaan mu masih belum membaik 'Budak' kami akan meninggalkan mu disini sendirian."

Mereka berdua segera berjalan meninggalkan si pirang. Naruto berani bersumpah kalau kedua laki-laki itu pasti memiliki sifat kuarang baik padanya. Nyatanya ketika mereka berbicara seperti kurang bersahabat dan ketika si laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyebut kata 'Budak' membuat Naruto merinding.

.

.

.

Malam selanjutnya Sasuke mendatangi Itachi diruangannya. Ia ingin mengatakan apa jawabannya pada sang kakak. Akhir-akhir ini kakaknya jarang terlihat mungkin ia memiliki tugas yang banyak.

"Aniki…." Ucap Sasuke dan segera menghentikan pekerjaan sang kakak. Sasuke mulai berjalan kearah Itachi yang masih membaca beberapa laporan.

"Ada apa Sasuke." Ucap Itachi masih membaca sekilas laporan. Ia tidak ingin pekerjaannya semakin banyak.

Sasuke yang melihat betapah tekunnya sang kakak menjadi agak cangguh dengan keadaan ini. Sasuke mulai binggung harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Ia tak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Itachi tapi kalau tak dikatakan bagaimana nasip kakaknya kelak. Ia masih tak ingin kehilangan sosok sang kakak, sudah cukup kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dia tak mau selanjutnya adalah kakaknya sendiru.

"Sepertinya aku menyetujui keinginan mu." Ucap si raven agak cangguh. Sedangkan Itachi yang mendengar kata itu langsung memeluk sang adik dengan ganas. Tak sia-sia usahanya selama ini untuk membujuk dirinya. Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke juga sangat menyayanginya jadi dia tak akan menolak apa yang diinginkannya.

"Benarkah itu Sas…. Kau ingin memiliki keturunan oh aku sangat senang." Dipeluknya berkali-kali sang adik.

"….." Sasuke hanya diam menerima pelukan sang kakak.

"Sas…. Kau memang Otou-… maksudku Raja yang bijak." Ucap Itachi Senang. Ia masih memeluk tubuh Sasuke, sangat erat seperti tak mau melepasnya.

'Aku hanya tidak ingin para tetua itu mengasingkan Aniki….' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu Naruto sudah tahu siapa kedua orang itu dan dimana ia sekarang berada. Laki-laki berambut hitam dan memiliki garis disisi hidungnya adalah Uchiha Itachi penasehat kerajaan Uchiha kerajan bangsa Vampir sedangkan yang selalu bersamanya adalah Kisame orang yang membelinya dipasar budak.

Keadaan Naruto mulai membaik. Sepertinya ia harus meralat ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu betapa kejamnya mereka. Namun budak tetap budak ia harus menuruti majikannya apa pun yang diinginkan majikannya. Jika Itachi itu menginginkan makanan Naruto harus rela menyerahkan nyawanya. Sudah menjadi kodrat kalau seorang vampire meminum darah. Tadi Kisame datang kekamarnya dan mengatakan kalau Itachi ingin menemuinya disuatu tempat. Kiasame mengarahkannya pada tempat yang tak dikenalnya. Setiap kali dia berjalan tak ada satu penjaga pun, sepi dan gelap hanya itu saja yang menemani dirinya bersama manusia Ikan. Hingga berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kayu yang tak diketahui apa ruangan itu. Ketika pintu dibuka dia melihat berbagai tabung yang ditempati beberapa organ dalam juga cairan-cairan aneh berwarna menghiasi mata. Kalau Naruto boleh tebak ruangan ini pasti sebuah laboratorium.

"Naruto…."

"Iya… Tuan Itachi-sama apa yang anda inginkan." Sebenarnya Naruto tak iklas jika harus bersikap sopan pada penasehat kerajaan ini. Entah mengapa setelah ia agak lebih sehat Uchiha yang satu ini bersifat dingin padanya. Apakah ini sifat asli yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini.

"Berbaringlah…." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Itachi merasa cangguh. Ia tak tahu apa yang diinginkan tuannya. Didepannya terdapat sebuah meja logam dengan tali di setiap sisinya. Naruto tak tahu apa fungsi meja itu tapi dia memiliki perasaan buruk tentang apa yang akan dilakukan majikannya itu. Kalau ini adalah hal yang membahayakan dirinya ia akan mencoba melawan. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi dia seorang budak. Jadi dia mencoba mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan Itachi. Perlahan-lahan Naruto berjalan mendekati meja dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Ada sekitar enam orang asing yang mengelilingi dirinya dua diantaranya dia sudah tahu Itachi dan Kisame tapi empat yang lainnya ia tak mengenalnya.

"Lucuti pakaiannya…." Ke empat orang itu segera melepaskan pakaian Naruto sedangkan si pirang hanya bisa pasrah ketika helai pakaiannya dibuka. Ia masih penasaran apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya. Mereka juga melepas celana yang dipakai Naruto tak ada satu helai kain pun sekarang tubuh Naruto terlihat polos. Hingga ia bisa merasakan dinginnya meja logam itu. Ia merasa malu dan jijik dengan keadaannya sekarang telanjang bulat didepan semua orang. Sedangkan orang-orang itu hanya menganggap hal ini wajar tak risih dipandang.

"Sekarang ikat tangan dan kakinya…." Keempat orang itu langsung mengikuti perintah Itachi. Naruto yang merasa sudah tidak beres keadaannya seperti terancam jadi dia mencoba melawan. Naruto menendang dan menepis setiap tangan yang akan menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia merasa jijik dengan sentuhan keempat orang itu. Sesekali dia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya tapi orang-orang itu menghempaskannya kemeja. Dan mereka mengekang tubuhnya, satu orang satu tubuh. Ada yang memegang tangan dan kaki masing-masing tubuh pria pirang itu.

Serek…..

Terdengar suara gesekan yang hampir mendekati mereka. Dari arah ujung terlihat Kisame sedang mendorong sebuah meja kecil stenlis. Naruto yang tak bisa bergerak, mengarahkan tatapannya pada Itachi sedangkan pria keriput itu hanya menyeringai tak jelas. Naruto memiliki perasaan yang buruk tentang senyum sinis tuannya bahkan dia bisa melihat betapa menakutkan meja itu ketika hampir mendekatinya.

Meja itu diletakkan didekat tempat Naruto berbaring. Sangat dekat tapi sayang Naruto tak dapat melihat apa yang ada diatas meja itu. Tiba-tiba Itachi mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh meja itu. Munculah sebuah kilat yang cukup membuat Naruto penasaran. Meskipun ruangan ini agak remang cahaya tapi benda itu masih terlihat dengan jelas.

Pisau….

Benda itu adalah sebuah pisau kecil terbuat dari aluminium, ujungnya agak sedikit tumpil tapi mata pisau itu sangat tajam. Tangan Itachi membolak-balikan benda itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi benda itu membuat Naruto ketakutan. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang majikannya itu lakukan tapi kalau dilihat dari posisinya dan hilangnya semua pakaiannya serta peralatan yang mereka gunakan pastia ada hubungannya dengan dunia medis.

"I-itachi-sama… ap-apa yang akan anda lak-kukan." Ucap Naruto dengan bibir gemetar. Itachi tak menyangkah kalau budaknya ini sanggup melontarkan kata-kata padanya, padahal biasanya siapa yang dibawah kesini akan menutup mulut tak akan berani bicara macam-macam.

"Tenang…. Aku hanya melakukan percobaan sedikit padamu."

"Pe-per-cobaan…." Ucap Naruto ketakutan.

"Ya…. Tidak usa takut…. kau akan tenang setelah ini."

Itachi meraih sebuah botol kecil diatas meja itu lalu mengambil cairannya dengan suntikan kecil. Setelah dirasa sudah pas menurutnya ia segera mengarahkan ujung jarum pada lengan Naruto. Si pirang terus memperhatikan arah jarum itu, ia bahkan mencoba untuk mengerakkan lengannya agar benda itu tak menancap pada tangannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia tangannya terikat jadi dia tak bisa apa-apa. Itachi yang melihat penolakan Naruto, mengurungkan niatnya sebenarnya ia kasihan dengan keadaan budak pirang itu. Tapi dia juga ingin sesekali mencoba mengerjai Sasuke dan memenuhi ide gilanya selama ini. Jujur ia sih tak ingin sasuke jadi homo, maho, gay dan sebagainya. Namun ilmu pengetahuan yang membuatnya harus melakukan ini.

Banyak diluar sana di kerajaan Uchiha yang menikah dengan sesama jenis, kerajaan ini memang melegalkan hal itu. Mereka menikah dan tak mungkin dikaruniai anak, sedangkan untuk menjaga keutuhan suatu golongan, keturunan dibutuhkan dan jika ini berhasil pasti hal akan disambut oleh semua rakyat. Sayangnya lamanya hidup dan fase kembang bangsa Vampir sangat lama jadi untuk melakukan hal itu juga akan lama. Itu sebabnya ia memilih golongan manusia karena waktu dan fase kembang sangat cepat. Jadi ia akan melakukannya pada budak pirangnya dan mengecek kondisi anak didalamnya.

Itachi tak akan mengatakan idenya itu pada budaknya yang penting budak itu menuruti kata-katanya.

'Perpaduan manusia dan vampire apa jadinya ya.' Itachi mulai berpikir seperti apa keponakannya kelak. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai dan menatap Naruto lagi.

"Kau…. Harus… menurut karena kau adalah budak dan aku tuanmu." Ucap Itachi dan langsung menancapkan jarum itu pada lengan tangan budak pirangnya. Naruto ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa kejadian itu sangat sepontan tanpa ia tahu salah satu dari anak buah Itachi membumkam mulut Naruto dengan kain. Membuatnya tak bisa berteriak hanya menangis dan merasakan tajamnya pisau bedah.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sasuke ingin menemui Kakaknya namun sayang Itachi tak ada dikamarnya. Ia takut kalau tetua Vampire mencari Itachi dan membawanya ketika Sasuke sedang lengah. Tadi saja para tetua sudah menyinggung tentang keturuan, mereka mengatakan kalau sang Raja tak segera mencari wanita dan menidurinya membuat keturuan maka Itachi harus pergi dari kerajaan Uchiha. Tapi Sasuke yakin para tetua itu tidak akan melakuakn apa-apa pada Itachi karena ia sudah mengancap mereka. Jika mereka berani menjauhkan Itachi darinya maka ia akan membunuh semua tetua itu.

"Pelayan kemanakah Itachi."

"Maaf…. Paduka kami tidak mengetahuinya." Ucap sang pelayan.

"Baiklah…. Kalau kalian melihat pangeran Itachi segerah beritahu akau."

"Baik…. Yang mulia…." Ucap sang pelayan lalu pergi dan Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiga minggu selanjutnya.

Pesta besar-besaran diadakan di istana Uchiha semua undangan dari golongan bangsawan vampire datang. Tidak hanya dari golongan vampire, siluman juga ada disana. Mereka hadir memenuhi undangan kerajaan, mencalonkan anak perempuannya dengan raja Uchiha. Para wanita dari golongan Bangsawan sudah tampil cantik, mereka berdandan secantik mungkin agar sang raja memilih salah satu dari mereka.

"Pasti aku…."

"Tidak…. Aku…."

"Pasti aku yang akan berdansa dengan Raja." Ucap gadis berambut pink dengan nada sombong. Dia adalah putrid dari bangsawan Haruno yang paling berpengaruh di kerajaan Uchiha. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Tidak aku yang akan dia pilih Haruno." Ucap wanita berambut pirang panjang dari bangsawan Yamanaka yaitu Yamanaka Ino. Sedangkan yang ada disebelahnya tak bersuara wanita berambut indigo berasal dari bangsawan Hyuga dia adalah Hyuga Hinata.

"Sudah…. Kalian jangan bertengkar." Ucap Hinata dan kedua temannya itu langsung berhenti bertengkar sambil memalikkan muka. Memang puteri Hyuga satu ini terkenal dengan kerendah diriannya dia adalah kebanggaan Hyuga.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang penjaga datang dari arah pintu sangraja. Para hadirin mengarahkan pandanganya pada pintu masuk sang raja.

"Semua memberi hormat sang Raja dari Kereajaan yaitu Uchiha Sasuke akan segera memasuki ruangan."

Sang raja tiba dan para undangan membungkukkan badan. Sasuke berjalan kesinggasananya dengan langkah pelan dengan wajah datarnya. Ketiga wanita tadi sempat terpesona ketika mencoba mengintip bagaimanakah rupa sang raja.

"Para undangan silakan mengangkat kepala anda sekalian raja sudah duduk." Semua undangan mengangkat kepala mereka.

"Seperti yang saya sampaikan tadi Raja akan memilih satu dari sekian banyaknya wanita yang hadir dengan mengajaknya berdansa." Pesta pun dimulai dan suara music kelasik terdengar para undangan menari bersama pasangan mereka kecuali para wanita yang masih singgel mereka menari dengan ayah mereka. Sudah berlalu beberapa menit dan sang raja harus turun dari tahtanya menemui para undangan.

Seperti aturan yang sudah dibuat, sang raja akan ikut dalam pesta dansa dengan salah satu puteri yang dipilihnya, siapa yang palinglama diajak menari dia lah yang dipilih.

Sasuke berjalan dari singgasananya menuju kerumunan takbanyak dari mereka memberikan jalan pada sang raja. Dengan pelan ia melangkah manic onxynya memandang para undangan. Matanya ditutup sesaat mencoba meresapi apa yang ada. Ia mulai larut dalam pikirannya. Bagi dirinya dari pertama kali masuk tak ada satu undangan pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Lalu bagaimana ia memilih satu diantara mereka, kalau tak memilih salah satu bagaimana dia akan menghadapi para tetua kurang ajar itu dan terlebih nyawa Itachi kakaknya yang menjadi taruhannya.

Sasuke terus berjalan tak memperhatikan godaan-godaan para gadis yang mengajaknya berdansa. Ia sangat bosan dan tak suka suara cempreng gadis-gadis itu.

'Baginda perkenankan saya untuk berdansa dengan hamba.'

'Baginda saya mohon pilihlah saya.'

'Tidak pilih aku….'

'Jangan…. Aku… aku….'

Untungnya dia seorang Uchiha dan Uchiha rarus bisa mengendalikan emosinya dimana pun dia berasal. Sasuke akan melanjutkan berjalannya tapi tanpa dia sangka ia telah menabrak seseorang yang ada didepannya, membuat seseorang itu terjatuh pantatnya membentur lantai. Ia merututi kesalahannya yang berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan.

"Itai…." Ucap orang itu. Sasuke segera memalikan pandangannya pada sesosok yang sedang merintih.

"Maa…." Belum sempat Sasuke meminta maaf ia sudah terpesona dengan sosok yang ada didepannya. Pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang kaki jenjang yang menyentuh lantai. Ia memakai sepatu berwarna merah, lalu gaun putih yang mengombak danyak terdapat renda pada roknya. Semakin keatas dia melihat dua buah dada yang montok menurutnya, rambutnya terurai mengombak dan bibirnya yang merah. Untung saja dia dan orang itu terjatuh bersama kalau tidak pasti pemandangan ini tidak akan terjadi. Sasuke terus memperhatikan sosok itu dari bawah ke atas hingga berhentilah pada sesuatu yang mengurungkan gairahnya tapi tidak rasa penasarannya.

"Maa-af…." Ucap Sasuke lalu memberikan tangan kirinya. Membantu sosok itu berdiri.

"Tidak…. Apa-apa." Ucap Sosok itu.

"Mau berdansa dengan ku." Ajak Sasuke, sosok itu masih binggung dengan ajakan sang raja. Namun setelah derpikir dan menimang-nimang ajakan sang raja dia meng iya ni saja.

"Tentu…" Ucapnya dan itu membuat Sasuke senang.

Mereka mulai berdansa alaunan music klasik sangat pas dengan irama kakinya. Berdansa dengan sosok didepannya sangat lah menyenangkan. Pertamakali melihat sosok itu Sasuke sudah jatuh hati padanya. Dari bentuk tubuhnya dan cara bicaranya sudah membuat hatinya deg-degan apa lagi jika dia membuka topeng itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Hey tapi dalam undangan tidak menyebutkan pesta topeng lalu kenapa sosok didepannya memakai topeng.

Sasuke mulai curiga dengan wajah asli sosok didepannya. Topeng yang dipakainya juga agak mencurigakan hanya bibirnya saja yang terlihat. Dengan tak terduga sang raja Uchiha itu menyerang bibir orang itu. Keduah belah bibir saling bertemu kecupan yang diberikan sang raja mengagetkan sosok penerima itu. Dia begitu binggung dengan apa yang dilakuakn sang raja. Musik dan kerumunan orang yang berdansa tak menyadari perbuatan sang raja. Sasuke yang tak mendapat balasan dari sosok didepannya mencoba untuk memberikan serangan. Sang raja sedikit menjulurkan lidah menikmati bibir chery sang korban. Karena geli, Mau tak mau sosok itu membuka mulutnya dan Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk. Sasuke mencoba memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut itu berharap si korban menyahuti tidakannya.

Hampir tiga menit berlalu tapi Sasuke samasekali tak henti-hentinya mekumat bibir itu dia merasa ketagihan dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tanpa ia tahu para undangan semua pada terdiam melihat tingkah sangraja. Mau tak mau para pemusik harus menghentikan alunannya karena ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke sebenarnya agak binggung kemana semua suara langkah kaki dan alunan music yang merdu itu. Ia ingin tahu apa penyebabnya jadi ia mencoba menyudahi perbuatannya dan membuka mata. Semua undangan melihat kearahnya dengan sesosok didepannya.

"Apa yang kalihan lihat…. Kembalilah menari dan mainkan lagu." Ucap Sang Raja. Tak perlu lama untuk mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Otak Uchiha memang diciptakan dengan kejeniusan yang sangat tinggi. Musik pun terdengar kembali para undangan menari mereka tak akan bertanya namun tiga gadis yang sejak tadi menantikan kedatangan Pangeran merasa kecewa mereka mencoba menghindar dari acara pesta.

Sasuke terus berdansa tanpa mengenal waktu ia sangat terpesona dengan penampilan seseorang didepannya. Topeng berbentuk rubah berwarnah orange dengan kumis tipis dipipi sangat lucu. Entah mengapa Sasuke ingin mencium bibir itu lagi. Tampa basa-basi Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya kembali dan hal itu disambut dengan segera tanpa ada perlawanan.

.

.

.

"Itachi…. Apa yang kau lakukan ini benar." Tanya Kisame yang sedang melihat Itachi memandang kearah pesta dansa. Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke dari balik cela candela. Candela itu Nampak seperti fentilasi udara berlubang, tempat itu dibuat kusus olehnya agar bisa melihat dan memperhatikan siapa saja yang adiknya temui. Ia tak ingin adiknya dimanipulasi oleh orang-orang yang ingin menjatuhkan tatah sang adik yang berakhir dengan perang. Ia tak ingin sang adik merasakan hal yang menimpa dirinya ketika masih kecil. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke tumbuh tanpa ada konflik atau sebagainnya ia ingin adiknya hidup sejah tera hingga anak cucu.

"Menurut mu…." Ucap Itachi masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang berdansa.

"Ya…. Tidak apa-apa sih jika menurutmu baik." Ucap Kisame, dia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh temannya pastilah selalau positif untuk sang adik.

Ruangan ini jika dilihat dari luar jendela hanya terlihat seperti hiasan atau ornamaen yang menghiasi dinding. Jadi mereka berdua aman didalam sana tanpa diketahui seseorang, bahkan Sasuke dan para tetua tak tahu hal ini. Karena rauangan ini adalah hadiah dari ayah dan ibu itachi 'Tou-sama to Kaa-sama' yang dibuat dan dihadiakan pada Itachi ketika Sasuke lahir, mereka tak ingin anak keduanya salah langkah.

Kisame berjalan mendekat kesosok Itachi, ia melihat begaimana mesranya Sasuke berdansa dengan pasangannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kisame memiliki sebuah pertanyaan didalam otaknya. Sasuke adalah Vampire tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa membedakan sosok didepannya dengan sesamanya.

"Itachi…."

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku sedang mengendalikannya…." Kisame melihat kearah mata Itachi, matanya merah dengan koma hitam disekeliling pupil. Tak heran sejak tadi sang sulung uchiha ini tak henti-hentinya menatap adiknya. Jika Itachi mengendalikan tubuh budaknya itu berarti budaknya sedang tak bernyawa jadi para vampire tak dapat mendengar detak jantungnya dan nyawa budak itu tak akan terancam. Ya dengan teknik itu seorang Uchiha bisa menggerakkan apa pun bahkan untuk menghentikan detak jantung. Ah sunggu sempurna Klan Uchiha ini kelebihannya tak dimiliki kaln manapun, namun setiap hal pasti ada kelemahannya dan Itachi tahu itu batasnya hanya setengah sampai sepertiga jam jika ia tak menghentikannya nyawa si budak akan melayang dan rencanannya akan gagal.

"Ya…. tapi ku tak bisa disini terus Sasuke akan mencarimu."

"Aku tahu…."

.

.

.

Kembali ketempat Sasuke.

Pemuda Raven itu masih terus berdansa dengan sosok didepannya. Tobeng rubah itu selalu dilihat sang raja entah mengapa semakin lama dilihat, semakin raja tambah penasaran dengan wajah si pemiliknya. Tapi sebersit gambaran Itachi datang diselasela pikirannya.

'Kemana Aniki….'

Karena pikirannya ia jadi melupakan sebentar tentang sosok didepannya. Membuatnya sedikit melonggar dari sosok didepannya. Ia tak lagi memegang tangan dan memeluk pinggang ramping itu, membuat sosok didepannya menghentikan kegiatannya. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah mencari sang kakak hingga seorang penjaga dari arah pintu masuk luar istana meneriakkan nama seseorang membuatnya mengarahkan pandangannya kearah luar.

"Perhatian…. Pangeran Uchiha Itachi memasuki ruangan…." Itachi berjalan dari arah pintu menuju tengah ruangan. Sasuke yang melihat sang kakak mulai berjalan kearahnya dan meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian. Dengan mata sharingan dia masih mengendalikan tubuh budak itu berjalan membelakangi Sasuke. Para undangan tak melihat hal itu mereka hanya memperhatiakn telenovela kisah kasih persodaraan Uchiha.

'Sang kakak bertemu sang adik, mereka bertemu diladang hijau. Berlari dan berpelukan ditengah lading…..'

# …. 'END' …. #

Lupakan pemikiran itu…..

Budak itu terus berjalan hingga menemui sosok yang ia kenali. Langsung saja sosok itu terjatuh dipelukan siluman ikan. Ketika Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah Itachi, sang sulung Uchiha itu segera menormalkan matanya. Tanda koma hitam itu menghilang menyatu dengan pupil dan matanya kembali ke onxy. Sasuke tak memperhatikan hal itu jika dia mengetahuinya semuanya akan selesai karena darah Uchiha mengalir dalam dirinya. Kejeniusan Uchiha tak bisa diremehkan.

"Aniki…. Kemana saja kau…." Tanya si bungsuh. Ia sangat benci dengan sifat kakaknya yang selalu terlambat diacara seperti ini. Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau adiknya ini tak suka dengan situasi yang seperti ini.

"Maaf tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan…. Apa pestanya sudah usai." Ucap Itachi dan dismbut Sasuke dengan gumanan andalannya.

"Hn…."

"Baik-baik aku salah…. Oh ya apakah kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu. Aku mendengar gadis-gadis diluar kecewa dengan pilihan mu." Ucap Itachi. Memang sebelum memasuki ruangan ia menguping percakapan para gadis itu.

"Dia ada disa-…." Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat kenyataan yang ada. Sosok itu hilang membuat si raven terkejut, tidak hanya sang raja para undangan juga heran kemanakah sosok yang menjadi pasangan Raja tadi.

"Tadi dia ada disana Aniki…." Namun Itachi tak melihat siapa pun, sebenarnya sih dia tahu tapi pura-pura agar rencananya tak gagal.

"Karena dia tak ada… bisakah kau ceritakan seperti apa dia."

"Dia berambut pirang panjang, bibirnya merah, pakaiannya putih dan sepatunya merah. Dan kau tahu Aniki…." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada Itachi seperti akan membisikan sesuatu.

"…. Dadanya besar." Itachi yang mendengar ucapan adiknya sedikit tersenyum. Rupanya Adiknya ini masih menyukai gadis berdada besar.

"Mesum…. Tsunder…." Ucap Itachi.

"Hn…. Biarkan." Ucap Sasuke, ia tak akan memikirkan apa yang akan kakaknya katakan. Ia mencintai sosok itu, dia ingin bertemu kembali dengan sosok itu. Jika Kami-sama berkehendak pastilah hal itu akan terjadi.


	3. Chapter 3

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan bola safir yang indah. Matanya menerawang kedepan, namun pandangannya tetap buram. Berkali-kali ia mencoba berkedip agar pandangannya menjadi jelas. Ketika dirasa sudah jelas sekarang yang dia pikirkan tempatnya berada. Ruangan ini sangat terang, tak ada gelembung-gelembuang aneh atau organ-organ yang diawetkan dan juga peralatan medis yang mengerikan. Disana orang-orang itu mengiris perutnya, menekan dan menjahitnya kembali. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya orang-orang itu tempatkan pada perutnya. Naruto tak menyuakai hal itu, dia tak ingin berada ditempat laknat itu lagi. Dan sekarang ia hanya ingin tahu dimana ia berada.

Naruto mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya namun pusing melandanya. Dengan usahanya ia mencoba menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tepi ranjang. Tak dapat dihindari lagi rasa sakit di perutnya terasa. Tiga kali melakukan operasi tanpa obat bius adalah hal yang bukan manusiawi. Sakit itu terasa berdenyut-denyut rasanya ia ingin memukul-mukuli perutnya agar bisa tenang. Tanpa pikir panjang tangannya dikepal dan memukuli perutnya.

'Buk…. Buk…. Buk…'

Krek….

"Hentikan…." Ucap suara dari arah pintu. Naruto langsung menghentikan aksinya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Tepat didepan sana tuannya 'Uchiha Itachi' berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jangan kau pukuli lagi…." Ucapnya dan mencoba membuat posisi Naruto berbaring. Naruto yang merasakan sentuhan tuannya merasa merinding. Tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar. Itachi mengetahui hal itu, sosok budak itu pasti merasa sedikit jijik dengan sentuhannya. Jadi ia mencoba memelankan suaranya.

"Usahaku bisa gagal…." Ucapnya lalu menyelimuti kembali tubuh si budak. Naruto hanya bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan tuannya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Aku kesini untuk melihat keadaan mu." Itachi mengarahkan tangannya pada dahi Naruto. Memeriksa si budak apakah dia terkena demam akibat operasi ketiga kemarin.

"Apa yang kau rasakan…. Pusing atau mual." Naruto tak menjawab dia hanya diam dan Itachi tak suka hal itu.

"Kalau kau tak bicara bagaimana aku bisa tahu keadaan mu." Ucap Itachi. Sedangkan Naruto tetap tak menjawab ia memilih untuk diam. Karena resah dengan keadaan itu Itachi mencoba berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Sepertinya budaknya yang satu ini perlu dihukum sedikit.

Kreeekkk…

"Kalau tak kau jawab aku akan meninggalkanmu membusuk disini." Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa terbelak kaget. Sontak ia tahu dimana posisinya. Ia hanya seorang budak dinegri asing, dia bukan seorang pangeran yang tersohor kekuatan dan kerendah diriannya dari negri Namikaze.

"Ma-master…. Pusing." Ucap si pirang dengan sedikit gemetar. Itachi tersenyum sedikit lalu berjalan kedepan melewati pintu. Naruto yang melihat kepergian tuannya menjadi sedikit resah, pasti tuannya sangat marah hingga tak mau melihatnya lagi.

.

.

.

Itachi menyeringai tiap kali mengingat bagaimana budaknya tadi ketakutan. Kalau diingat-ingat Operasi ketiga adalah operasi yang cukup sulit. Operasi itu dilakukan dua hari yang lalu malam setelah pesta berlalu. Sangat sulit bahkan budak itu harus dibius total agar tidak kesakitan, ia bahkan harus menumpuk bekas operasi pertama dan kedua. Pastinyeri itu sangat terasa hingga budak tadi memukuli perutnya. Itachi merasa tak enak seharusnya tadi dia memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit bukan malah menakutinya.

"Aku terlalu jahat ya…." Pikir Itachi. Sebenarnya dia tak suka bersikap seperti itu pada budaknya tapi harus bagaimana dia seorang pangeran harus bersifat tegas dan menutup sifat lemah lembutnya.

Sekarang yang dipikirkan oleh Itachi bagaimana caranya agar adiknya bisa menyatu dengan sang budak. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada acara pesta malam itu ketika ia mendandani sang budak seperti perempuan. Budak itu terlihat manis memakai gaun putih gading yang dipesannya, dada palsu buatannya, sepatu merah itu juga terlihat sangat mengkilat dan mahal. Jika saja budak itu memakai makeup pasti tak kala cantik dengan para gadis bangsawan lainnya. Kumis kucingnya bisa tertutup dan tak ada yang tahu tapi Itachi lebih memilih memakaikan topeng padanya dan menampilkan bibir merahnya saja. Itachi mengubah matanya menjadi merah dikeliliki koma hitam. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada si budak dan seketika budak itu dalam kendalinya dan seperti apa yang dia duga adiknya langsung menyukai budak itu. Tapi satuhal yang hampir dilupakan oleh si raven yang satu ini. Adiknya a.k.a Sasuke menyukai seorang wanita yang memiliki dada besar bukan rata jadi bisa dikatakan kalau ADIK'nya ini masih NORMAL. Lalu bagaimana usahanya yang sudah ia lakukan apa di urungkan saja. Tidak…. Dia ingin mengerjai Sasuke jadi dia akan melakukannya tapi dengan cara apa….

Itachi masih terus berfikir tentang bagaimana membuat adiknya masuk dalam permainanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya dan Itachi yakin adiknya tak akan menolak.

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto merasa lebih tenang, ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit diperutnya. Itachi juga selalu datang memeriksa keadaannya walau hanya sesaat dan itu hanya menanyakan keluhan apa yang dirasa Naruto. Itachi bahkan memberikan Naruto obat yang cukup mujarap. Tak perlu berminggu-minggu untuk sembuh cukup lima hari dia bisa turun dari tempat tidur. Tak hanya itu tuannya juga memberikan seorang pelayan yang begitu sabar merawatnya.

Kalau tak salah perempuan itu juga sala seorang yang ikut dalam pembedahan edan tuannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir tuannya itu sedikit pesiko alias gila ia melakukan hal yang tak dimaksud diakal. Membuat laki-laki hamil, bukankah itu melawan kodrat alam dan kehendak Kami-sama. Tapi semua itu sudah terjadi dan dia harus menerima keadaannya yang seperti ini dirubah.

Sebenarnya dia tak sepenuhnya dirubah hanya organ dalamnya yang sedikit dirubah. Mereka menempatkan sebuah rahim buatan yang akan menjadi 'pucuk bakal' jabang bayi penerus kerajaan Uchiha. Awalnya Naruto sangat takut akan hal itu, dia dimanfaatkan hanya untuk memberikan keturunan. Tapi Naruto ingat posisinya dia hanya seorang budak jadi apa yang dikatakan tuannya adalah perintah.

"Naruto-san…. Air hangatnya sudah siap." Ucap seorang pelayan yang sudah ia kenal. Namanya adalah Konan, wanita cantik berambut ungu kebiruan.

Naruto yang sedang memandang keluar jendela segera membalikan badan kearah suara itu. Ia menatap bosan si pelayan, kalau bukan untuk minum obat ya menyiapkan kebutuhannya. Seperti pagi ini dia harus mandi setiap hari dengan air hangat dan memakai pakaian bangsawan. Sebenarnya hal itu tak membuat Naruto risih ia sering memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Konan-san…." Konan sedang membungkuk kearahnya dan Naruto sangat membenci hal itu. Berkali-kali dia mengatakan kalau setatusnya bukan seorang majikan melainkan seorang budak sehingga wanita cantik itu tak perlu membungkukkan badan.

"Anda tidak usah sungkan…. Ini memang tugas saya untuk melayani anda." Ucapnya sambil mengambil pakaian ganti dari lemari. Sedangkan Naruto sudah berada dikamar mandi sejak tadi.

"Tapi Konan-san…. Aku merasa tidak enak." Ucap Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi. Konan menaruh pakaian ganti itu diatas tempat tidur.

"Tak perlu sungkan begitu Naruto-san…. Itachi-sama yang menyuruh saya melayani anda. Dari pada anda banyak bicara cepat mandi agar saya bisa memeriksa keadaan anda."

"Ta-pppq…akqqu…teptep tap enangk…." Ucap Naruto masih menyikat giginya. Konan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena setelah itu terdengan bunyi air.

Byurrr….. byurrr…. Byur…..

Sebenarnya Naruto tak bermaksud menciptakan suara itu tapi dia sangat benci dengan kata 'memeriksa' itu artinya ia harus telanjang didepan wanita. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak memikirkan hal itu toh dia juga sudah ditelanjangi olehnya ketika tiap kali operasi. Tapi kan itu banyak orang bukan dirinya dan Konan saja. Jika dia telanjang didepan wanita bisa dikata apa.

"Naruto-san tidak perlu takut… saya tak akan melakukan apa-apa pada anda hanya memeriksa bekas jahitan saja."

Kreeekkkk…..

Naruto mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Benarkah…." Ucapnya lalu memandang Konan yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Naruto keluar menggunakan baju mandi berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sampai lutut sedangkan rambut pirangnya masih basah.

"Itu benar…. Cepat kemari." Sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan membimbingnya ketempat duduk.

"Tapi… tapi aku tidak memakai…." Ucap Naruto sambil menutupi daerah sensitifnya dengan kedua tangannya. Konan yang melihat tingkah kepolosan Naruto menjadi sedikit tertawa. Pemuda pirang itu memang agak unik setiap orang yang berada didekatnya pasti tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Contohnya saja Itachi dia sampai tak sanggup menyakiti Naruto. Terakhir kali ketika operasi pertama saja dan itu sudah membuat Itachi ketakutan kalau budaknya ini tak terima. Itachi hanya ingin bermain-main… ia bahkan selalu menggigit jarinya jika keadaan budaknya jadih para. Namun Konan tahu semua sifat Uchiha ia tak akan menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya didekat sang korban. Perasaan dan pikirannya hanya milik dunianya.

"Saya akan menutupinya denagan selimut…." Ucap Konan dan menolong Naruto berbaring pada kursi santai yang menyerupai single bad seukuran sofa kecil. Konan menyelimuti daerah sensitive si pirang lalu membuka tali simpul baju mandi itu. Naruto sangatlah malu ketika tali itu dibuka oleh Konan bukan dirinya. Seketika dada dan perut Naruto tereksplor dengan mulus.

Konan mengarahkan pandangannya pada perut Naruto. Disana ada sebuah bekas jahitan melintang hampir mencapai daerah sensitive. Konan lalu menekan sedikit didaerah bekas jahitan itu.

"Apakah masih sakit…." Tanyanya. Naruto menggeleng.

"Berarti jahitannya sudah kering…. Baguslah…." Lalu Konan memperbaiki ikatan simpul baju mandi Naruto. Si pirang langsung mendudukan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur itu.

"Itu artinya aku tak harus meminum obat pahit itu." Konan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ya…. dan Itachi-sama ingin kau pergi keruangannya nanti malam." Ucap Konan dan membuat Naruto kaget.

"Kenapa…." Ucap si pirang ketakuatan.

"Lukamu sudah kering dia ingin melangkah ketahap selanjutnya." Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar ucapan Konan. Rasanya baru dua hari ini dia bisa turun dari ranjang dan baru tadi pagi rasa sakit perutnya menghilang, nanti malam tuannya itu akan menyiksannya lagi. Konan yang merasa tingkah aneh Naruto menjadi binggung.

"….."

"Ada apa kenapa diam." Tiba-tiba air mata Naruto sedikit mengalir. Kelihatannya ada suatu hal yang disembunyikan Naruto.

"Katakan apa masalah mu." Konan mencoba bertanya dengan nada lirih agar tak membuat pria ini terluka.

"Aku… aku tak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Tuan Itachi-sama…." Ucap Naruto. Konan mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Memang Itachi agak sedikit keterlaluan dalam bercanda dia tipe orang serius jadi kalau bercanda suka keterlaluan. Tapi Konan tahu Itachi tak bermaksud melakukan hal itu pada budaknya ini. Dalam peroses itu banyak mencampur berbagai ramuan dan bahan yang mungkin akan sedikit ditolak tubuh pria itu yang berefek pada rasanyeri.

"Oh… karena itu, mungkin aku bisa membujuk Itachi agar lebih manusiawi terhadap mu." Ucap Konan. Dia agak sedikit berbohong agar dia tidak terlalu tertekan.

"Benarkah…."

"Aku mana mungkin bohong…."

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jarang melihat Itachi. Biasanya kalau sedang tak ada pekerjaan Itachi akan datang ke ruangannya atau malah sebaliknya dia akan menemui Itachi. Itu sebabnya Sasuke pergi keruangan Itachi. Tapi ketika dia mencoba pergi keruangan Itachi dia tak menemukan si kakak. Sebenarnya kemana si Itachi dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Sasuke tahu kalau kakaknya suka sekali menyibukkan dirinya jika ada waktu luang. Entah itu membaca buku, mendengarkan music, bermain gitar dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi istana hanya untuk menyapa para mentri maupun pelayan.

"Diruangannya tak ada, dikamar dan di perpustaka dan ditaman juga tak ada kemana dia." Sasuke masih terus berjalan mencari sosok Itachi. Namun sejauh langkah berjalan Sasuke tetap tidak menemukan dimana Itachi. Tadi dia sudah mencari di ruangannya tapi kosong dan para penjaga tidak tahu kemana perginya pangeran Itachi. Kata para penjaga pangeran Itachi tak pernah memasuki kamarnya sebelum acara pesta diadakan hingga sekarang.

"Sebenarnya…. Dimana Aniki…. Ah… ah… ah…." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi mencari keberadaan kakaknya.

"Apa para tetua itu menyembunyikannya…." Tebaknya tapi kalau dipikir-pikir jika para tetua itu menyembunyikannya lalu bagaimana dengan semua pekerjaan kakaknya yang sudah rapi di mejanya. Terlebih kata penjaga Itachi tak pernah berada di ruangannya.

"Aku akan menanyakan pada Kisame." Dia adalah satu-satunya orang terdekat dan kepercayaan Itachi jadi menurut Sasuke dia pasti tahu keberadaan Anikinya.

.

.

.

Kisame tak suka ini kenapa dia harus dilibatkan dalam hal menyebalkan seperti ini. Ini masalah Itachi dengan Sasuke bukan masalahnya dan kenapa Ia yang harus menanggung semuannya. Jika diingat-ingat kata-kata Itachi begitu mengerikan.

.

'Seperti yang aku katakan tadi….'

.

'Jika Sasuke mencari ku….'

.

'Kau harus bilang aku sedang keluar….'

.

'Jangan katakan apa yang kita lakukan….'

.

'Kalau sampai dia tahu kau yang menaggung semuannya….'

.

'Ingat Jangan Bilang padanya tentang keberadaan ku….'

.

'Awas jika kau memberitahunya atau dia mencari tahu….'

.

'Cegah dia jika ia ingin tahu….'

.

'Aku akan menyiapkan dirinya sematang mungkin….'

.

'Agar semuanya tak sia-sia….'

.

"Kisame…. Dimana Itachi…." Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu…." Dia langsung berjalan dan menemukan Kisame. Sedangkan pria hiu itu hanya bisa pasrah niatnya menghindar malah bertemu dengan sang Raja. Betapa apesnya dia sudah di ceramai Itachi sekarang harus berurusan dengan adikanya. Untung saja Itachi adalah teman setianya jadi dia akan menuruti perintahnya.

Sasuke tak percaya dengan ucapan Kisame. Ia tahu kalau pria ini membohonginya. Mentang-mentang dia lebih tua enam tahun darinya dia bisa dibohongi. Ok… usihanya memang masih 17th usia di dunia vampire tapi dia tak dapat bibohongi begitu saja. Dia adalah Raja….

"Bohong…. Kau tahu aku adalah Raja di kerajaan ini."

Kisame lupa sifat adik Itachi ini. Dia agak sedikit sombong dan keras kepala jadi dari pada berdebat dan membuat kesalahan dia lebih baik pergi meninggalkan sang raja. Sasuke yang tahu Kisame meninggalkannya menjadi marah.

"Kisame…. Kembali dengarkan perintah ku." Mentang-mentang dia adalah teman Kakaknya dia bisa melakukan segala hal. Sasuke tahu sifat teman Itachi yang satu ini. Dia begitu setia pada Itachi jadi apa yang dikatakan Itachi adalah perintah.

.

.

.

Malam ini Naruto akan bertemu dengan Itachi lagi. Setelah beberapa hari tak bertemu dengannya yang diganti dengan Konan. Akhirnya Itachi menyuruhnya untuk datang menemuinya. Dalam langkahnya Naruto selalu berdoa semoga tauannya tidak terlalu menyuksanya. Konan yang melihat raut muka Naruto yang terlihat tak tenang, menjadi sedikit agak kuatir. Tangan si pirang sedikit mengepal dan Konan tak suka hal itu jadi ia mencoba memegang tangan Naruto agar dia menjadi tenang.

"Tidak usah terlalu tegang kau sering menghadapinya."

"Ya…. tapi aku masih takut."

"Tenang…. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya agar tidak terlalu kasar."

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Hampir dua minggu Sasuke tak melihat Itachi sejak acara pesta. Namun anehnya semua pekerjaan Itachi sudah rapi di mejanya setiap pagi. Itu artinya Itachi berada didalam istana dan tidak dikirim para tetua keluar. Jadi kemanakah Itachi berada. Semua tempat sudah ia datangi dan para penjaga sudah ia beri tahu kalau mereka melihat Itachi segera memberitahuanya. Tapi nyatanya tidak…. Sudah berhari-hari tak ada yang memberinya kabar Itachi.

Tok…. tok… tok….

Suara ketukan terdengar dan itu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaan Sasuke dan melanjutkannya lagi. Berkas-berkas itu kembali dibaca tanpa memperdulikan pelayan yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Paduka…. Pangeran Itachi sudah kembali dia ada didalam kamarnya." Sasuke yang mendengar berita itu segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang pelayan lalu menaru lembar laporan di meja.

"Hm baikalah…. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih Sasuke langsung menyuruh pelayan itu pergi. Sasuke segera menghentikan pekerjaannya, dia butuh penjelasan kemana Itachi pergi selama ini. Jadi dia putuskan untuk pergi keruangan Itachi. Lagi pula ruangannya dan Itachi hanya satu belokan saja.

.

.

.

Itachi sudah menduga hal ini Sasuke akan datang keruangannya. Jadi Itachi sudah menyiapkan sebuah alasan yang berkaitan dengan ketidak beradaannya di istana. Lagi pula dia punya hadiah untuk adik tercintanya, pasti dia taka akan menolak.

"Sasuke…. Apakabar." Sapa Itachi ketika Sasuke memasuki ruangannya. Untungnya para penjaga pintu sudah menyuarakan nama sang raja. Dari raut wajahnya Sang Raja terlihat tak senang.

"Hm…." Dua kata itu langsung keluar dari mulut sang adik. Itachi sangat memaklumi sifat adiknya, dia memang irit kata. Ia tak akan mengatakan kata yang tak penting.

"Baiklah…. Aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi sebelum itu aku punya hadiah untuk mu." Itachi mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kamar tidurnya. Memang ruangan kerja dan juga kamar menjadi satu di istana ini tak kecuali sang raja.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pergerakan badan Itachi. Kakaknya memutar badannya kearah kanan. Namun sejau apa yang dilihat Sasuke, tak ada satu pun hal yang terlihat seperti hadiah. Tapi ada suatu bau yang cukup familiar di hidung Sasuke ketika hembusan angin datang. Hingga Itachi menyebut sebuah nama…. Dan itu membuyarkan kosentrasi Sasuke.

"Na-ru-to…." Dengan malu pemuda berambut pirang keluar dari balik pintu kamar.

"Manusia…." Dengan sekali ucap, Sasuke membuat pemuda pirang itu ketakutan. Bukan karena kata 'Manusia' tapi Sasuke. Dia menunjukan sisi vampirenya. Gigi taringnya langsung keluar setelah ia menyeringai. Dalam satu langkah dia sudah berada dibelakang pemuda pirang dan bersiap untunk menggigitnya. Itachi yang melihat tingkah adiknya segera menyuarakan namanya.

"Sasuke…. Hentikan kau jangan menyakitinya." Ucap Itachi dan Sasuke langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Hn…." Sasuke membutuhkan penjelasan atas apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Membawa seorang manusia kedalam istanannya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya…. Naruto kemari…." Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berjalan kearah Itachi. Jujur kalau boleh tahu Naruto lebih memilih Itachi dari pada Sasuke, dia bisa lebih mengendalikan dirinya dari pada Sang Raja. Untungnya Itachi sudah memberitahu dirinya jika Sasuke tipe tak sabaran. Jadi ketika Sasuke mencoba menyerangnnya dia hanya diam karena itu perintah Itachi. Dia akan menyelamatkannya dari kesadisan Sasuke.

"Namanya Naruto…. Manis bukan. Dia seorang budak yang dibeli Kisame beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku tertarik padanya. Jadi aku memeliharanya…." Itachi lalu memegang bahu Naruto.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku." Tanya Sasuke. Bukankah dia adalah manusia dan seharusnya manusia itu menjadi santapan mereka bukan memeliharanya lagi pula tubuh laki-laki didepan terlihat kurus. Apa mungkin menunggu badannya gemuk agar lebih legah menghisap darahnya.

"Aku ada misi dari tetua…. Mereka menugaskan ku kedunia manusia." Ucap Itachi walau pun sebenarnya hal itu bohong.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu hal ini."

"Sebenarnya misi ini agak rahasia. Mereka tak ingin membeberkan masalah ini dihadapan mu."

"Apa itu alasan selama ini kau tak berada di istana." Itachi mengangguk.

"Ya… dan aku punya satu permintaan." Itachi mendorong tubuh Naruto kearah Sasuke.

"Jagala dia selama aku tak ada." Sasuke menangkap tubuh si budak. Pandangannya mengarah pada Itachi meminta penjelasan.

"Apa urusannya dengan ku." Itachi mau tak mau harus memberikan alasan logis pada adiknya.

"Begini Sasuke…. Disini kan banyak sekali Vampire aku hanya ingin peliharaan ku tak disentuh vampire lain."

"Hn…."

.

.

.

"Pangeran Itachi…." Ucap seseorang yang sedang memangil nama Itachi. Mau tak mau Itachi yang dipangggil segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ya…. ada ap-…." Ucap Itachi tegantung setelah ia mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

'Ouch…. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan pemimpin tetua satu ini.'

Yang ada didepan Itachi adalah pemimpin para tetua dari klan Shimura dia adalah Shimura Danzou, peria tua yang sangat licik yang sering menghasut adiknya yang masih polos.

"Aku punya sebuah misi untuk mu…."

'Ouch…. Jangan bilang ini misi untuk kedunia manusia.' Pikir Itachi. Ia tahu kalau si tua Bangka satu ini ingin sekalai mengirimnya jauh meninggalkan sang raja. Ia mendengar kabar burung dari teman-temannya kalau Danzou ingin mengirimnya kedunia manusia dalam waktu dekat. Jadi karena kabar itu Itachi mencoba bersembunyi. Namun selama apapun ia bersembunyi dari Raja. Rasa takutnya akan keselamatan Sasuke lebih besar.

"Aku mengirim mu kedunia manusia…. Mereka membuat masalah dengan bangsa kita. Sebagian dari bangsa Vampire diburu dan dibunuh. Aku ingin kau mencari penyebab semua itu."

"Apakah Raja mengetahui hal ini." Tanya Itachi. Dia tahu kalau laki-laki tua ini berbohong, faktanya dia dan kelompoknya sudah pergi kedunia manusia dan tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Mereka juga menanyai para penduduk manusia tentang hal yang aneh tapi tak ada yang aneh. Kalaupun ada vampire yang keluar pasti harus melapor pada para penjaga gerbang masuk tapi dari wawancara tak ada vampire yang keluar istana kecuali para siluman dan peria didepannya ini termaksud kaum siluman.

"Tidak…. Aku hanya ingin memasastikan kabar itu benar atau bohong." Itachi sejenang berfikir, apakah ia harus menerima misi ini atau tidak. Menerima berarti pergi -diasingkan- dari istana kalau menolak berarti adiknya akan dibebani masalah ini dan Itachi takut hal ini akan menyebabkan kerenggangan antar golongan manusia dan Vampire. Itachi tak ingin kejadian itu terulang yang terjadi beratus-ratus tahun lalu, merenggut nyawa orang tuanya. Tapi tak ada salahnya jika mengikuti skandal yang dibuat tetua kurang ajar ini.

"Baiklah…."

.

.

.

Pandangan Sasuke tak terlepas dari sesosok pirang didepannya. Dia adalah budak pirang milik Itachi. Si raven tak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya ingin membeli budak yang tak ada gunannya sama sekali. Satu cotoh ketika dia menyuruh budak itu mengambilkan makan pagi dari pelayang dan diberikan padanya. Hanya roti dan secangkir kopi hitam diatas nampan. Ketika nampan itu mendekatinya entah mengapa pemuda pirang itu terjatuh dan cairan hitam panas mengenai dadanya. Sesaat hal itu membuat Sasuke marah dan ingin menghukum mati budak pirang itu untung saja dia ingat siapa pemilik budak itu. Itachi kakanya sendiri, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih memurungkan makan paginya. Bukan hanya itu saja masih banyak yang lain ketika menyuruhnya menyiapkan mandi malah berakhir ciuman di dalam bak mandi. Ketika menyuruhnya mengambilkan dokumen diatas meja yang sudah tertata malah berantakan karena terjatuh dan perlu waktu setengah hari untuk mengumpulkannya.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan budak yang sedang membersihkan lantai. Tadi budak pirang itu memecahkan vas bunga yang ada diatas meja. Sasuke heran sampai kapan budak ini tak akan ceroboh dengan pekerjaannya. Apa dia memang tak biasa mengerjakan semua hal itu. Oke… satu hal seharusnya dia tak memberikan pekerjaan itu karena dia seorang yang dititipkan Itachi padanya. Tapi tak ada salahnya memanfaatkan tenaganya dia kan menumpang dikamarnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa mengerjakan dengan benar." Sasuke sudah bosan dengan tingkah Naruto yang selalu salah.

"Aku tak pernah melakukannya selama ini." Ucap Naruto jujur, bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya dia adalah pangeran makotah dari kerajaan Namikaze jadi hal itu dilarang. Sasuke sangat penasaran dari mana asal budak ini. Sudah hampir sehari ia bersamanya tapi si raven belum tahu dari mana asalnya.

"Sebenarnya kau dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia sangat penasaran dari mana keberadaan budak ini. Ada sebuah hal yang sangat jangkal dari fisik budak itu. Jika dia dari golongan manusia kenapa ada bekas luka di pipinya.

"Ak-… maksudnya Saya dari…" Ucapan Naruto terpotong dia harus mencari alasan yang logis agar jati dirinya tak diketahui.

"Hn…."


	5. Chapter 5

"Perbatasan…." Utungnya Naruto pernah melakukan surve diperbatasan ketika masih muda. Seandainya dia tidak kabur pasti tak tahu keadaan negerinya sendiri. Disana banyak manusia setengah siluman berkeliaran, tapih entah dengan kerajaan Uchiha apa melegalkan hal itu.

"Jadi kau orang pinggiran pantas…." Tak heran bagi Sasuke karena banyak perkawinan antar beda golongan didaerah perbatasan dan itu sudah wajar. Sasuke juga sering melihat manusia setengah siluman didaerah manusia tapi di negaranya hal itu sangat tabu jadi agak jarang pernikahan beda golongan terjadi hanya beberapa. Karena jika ada setengah vampire pasti akan membahayakan nyawa vampire itu sendiri. Karena bangsa vampire masih murni tidak seperti bangsa siluman.

.

Perkawinan atar beda golongan sering terjadi hal itu menciptakan spesies baru. Dalam rantai kehidupan manusia berada pada golongan paling bawah dibanding golongan vampire namun tingkat reproduksinya lebih tinggi dari pada vampire. Sehingga populasi manusia lebih banyak dari vampire. Lamanya kehidupan mereka juga berbeda. Mausia memiliki umur singkat dari pada kalum vampire, hal itu sudah menjadi hukum alam. Sedangkan untuk golongan siluman mereka ditengah-tengah rantai. Mereka memiliki keduanya umur panjang dan reproduksi stabil.

Namun lambat lalu tiga golongan itu saling membuat ikatan, meski hal itu sangat tabu dan ilegal. Hanya golongan tertentu saja yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Golongan manusia…. Meskipun mereka paling bawah tapi mereka adalah golongan netral jadi pernikahan bisa terjadi dan mendapatkan keturunan baru juga cukup mudah. Sedangkan golongan vampire dan siluman tidak dapat melakukannya karena akan saling berbenturan dan cara satu-satunya hanya menikah dengan golongan manusia.

Dari pembauran itu aka nada tanda lahir yang sangat ketara entah itu berupa telinga, mata, hidung, mulut, tangan, kaki, kulit, ekor atau garis halus seperti kumis. Tergantung pada siluman atau vampire apa yang manusia itu nikahi. Jika manusia yang dominan maka banyak sisi manusianya dari pada siluman atau vampire dan sebaliknya jika sisi siluman atau vampire maka mereka akan nampak.

.

Untuk adikku tercinta.

Uchiha Sasuke….

Jika kau menerima surat ini dari tangan kanan ku….

Aniki pasti sudah jauh dari kerajaan ini.

Kau tahu Shimura Danzou si ketua mummi itu.

Dia memerintahkan ku kedunia manusia sebelum pagi tiba.

Kau ingat kan dengan yang aku katakan tempo hari.

Aku ingin kau menjaga budak ku.

Kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau mau pada budak itu.

Dia juga sudah aku beritahu untuk menuruti keinginan mu.

Tapi ingat jangan keterlaluan dengan dia.

Kau tahu manusia itu memiliki mental lemah dari pada kita.

Mereka lebuh mengandalkan perasaan dan emosi tidak dengan kita.

Yang mengandalkan logika…. Sebenarnya tidak semua manusia seperti itu mereka juga seperti kita.

Jadi ingat jangan melakukan hal yang keterlaluan padanya.

Jangan buat Naruto ketakutan dia sangat istimewa.

Dia adalah hadiah ku padamu selama aku tak ada.

Jagalah dia.

Jadi jangan menyia-yiakannya.

Kelak kau akan mengetahuinya.

Buat aniki bangga dengan diri mu.

Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama pasti akan mendoakan mu.

Setelah Sasuke membaca surat dari salah satu pengawal penjaga kamarnya. Ia langsung membacanya. Setelah tahu isi surat itu.

Kepergian Itachi memang cukup rahasia, Sasuke memakluminya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh orang penting di istana ia tanyai dan hasilnya sama mereka tak mengetahui keberadaan Itachi kecuali satu orang yang berdusta Danzo. Dia orang yang memerintahkan Itachi namun dia berkata tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jika benar Itachi pergi dari kerajaan ini itu artinya akan sulit bagi Itachi kembali karena gerbang kerajaan jarang terbuaka untuk orang yang diasingkan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke raja kerajaan Uchiha para tetua itu sudah memasukan Itachi dalam nama orang yang dibuang. Itachi tak bisa lagi kembali tanpa keinginan sang raja dan persetujuan mereka. Sasuke tahu hal itu tapi dia berusaha menutupinya. Ia ingin tahu siapakah orang yang selama ini berkihanat padanya selain Danzo. Ia akan menunjukkan pada kakaknya kalau dia bisa memimpin kerajaan ini. Melawan kospirasi para bawahannya. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan kedua orang tuanya beserta kakaknya.

.

.

.

Zuing….

"Itachi apa kita akan kedunia mausia." Ucap Kisame. Ya Itachi dan rombongannya baru saja melewati perbatasan dengan berlompatan di cabang pohon. Itachi membawa beberapa orang kepercayaannya Kisame dan Konan. Mereka setia menemani Itachi melewati hutan demi hutan.

"Tentu saja…. Kalian tahu kan sifat Danzo." Konan dan Kisame sangat tahu siapa yang dikatakan Itachi, dia memiliki mata-mata yang terbilang banyak tersebar diseluruh dunia entah itu dunia manusia, siluman atau vampire.

"Tapi aku kasihan dengan Naruto-san…." Konan sebenarnya sudah murung sejak akan berangkat dan itu sudah dimaklumi Itachi dan Kisame, Konan adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya dikelompoknya.

"Aku mengerti selama ini kau yang merawatnya sejak dia datang hingga sampai sekarang." Ucap Kisame sedangkan Konan hanya bisa diam, memang benar kalau dia yang merawatnya jadi ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Tenanglah aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untunk menjaganya." Ucap Itachi. Ada benak lega dihati Konan, setidaknya ada yang menemani dan mengontrol keadaan Naruto ketika dia tak ada. Sedangkan dalam pikiran Itachi dia masih sangat takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto. Ia masih tak lega menitipkan Naruto pada Sasuke sebab sejak kedatangannya kemari Itachi sudah melukai mental Naruto. Terbuktu setiap kali Itachi mencoba melihat keadaan si pirang dia selalu menanggis ketika tidur. Dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu keadaan Naruto sudah terkendali, mangkannya Itachi mencoba menunjukan Naruto pada Sasuke ya jikalau benar kalau Sasuke agak menyimpang sedikit.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya pekerjaannya selalu selesai dengan tepat waktu. Bagi sebagian orang pasti hal itu akan terkesan wah… namun tidak untuk Sasuke hal itu terkesan biasa-biasa saja, apa lagi sekarang kakaknya Itachi tak menemaninya. Terkadang jika diwaktu senggang Itachi akan datang dan mengajaknya berbicara, entah itu tentang masa depan kerajaan Uchiha atau hanya bergurau. Tapi kali ini tidak…. Si raven merasa tak kuat dengan berbagai ucapan para tetua. Mereka selalu menyuruh Sasuke segera menikah, jika saja ada sang kakak mungkin ia bisa mencelah pembicaraan para tetua yang tak tahu diri. Mereka anggap apa sih dia hingga harus memberikan tunas keturunan kerajaan Uchiha. Memang mereka tak melihat masih seberapa mudanya dia hingga harus mengorbankan masa kanak-kanak dan mudanya. Sungguh keterlaluan mereka, bisa-bisanya memberikan mandat pada sang raja.

Entah mengapa hal itu menjadikan mood Sasuke agak buruk. Ia memutuskan untuk segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah para tetua yang menyebalkan itu. Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar sekaligus ruangannya dia sudah disapa dua orang penjaga pintu kamar. Mereka berdiri menjaga pintu masuk setiap hari secara bergiliran.

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu –sebelum kamar- gerbang, ia selalu mengunci kamarnya dari luar dan tak membiarkan seseorang memasukinya kecuali dirinya. Ketika dia melewati pintu itu, ia tidak langsung berada didalam ruangannya. Ada sebuah lorong kecil yang menghubungkan ruangannya diujung lorong. Tidak terlalu jauh tapi hal itu bisa membuat lega si raven karena sejauh ia berjalan tak ada orang pun bisa dibilang sepi. Kalau Sasuke selalu mengunci kamarnya bagaimana Itachi bisa memasuki kamarnya setiap saat, lewat penjaga atau tidak? Sebenarnya ada sebuah ruangan didalam kamar Sasuke yang menghubungkan kamar kakaknya. Ruangan itu cukup rahasia dan hanya bisa dibuka dengan sebuah perjanjian. Dengan meneteskan setetes darah pada cawan lalu munculah sebuah segel yang mengunci pintu itu. Segel itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan sebuah perjanjian.

Ketika pintu ruangan si raven terbuka, nampaklah sesosok pirang yang selalu ada dikamarnya. Sosok itu sudah ada sejak kepergian Itachi, laki-laki pirang itu selalu menemaninya. Dan sekarang sosok itu sedang tertidur diatas ranjang miliknya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa rugi dengan keberadaan si pirang, laki-laki itu tak pernah sekalipun menguntungkannya. Terlebih pekerjaannya selalu saja salah dan ceroboh, tak ada yang beres dikerjakannya. Kalau dia tinggal disini jangan hanya makan kerjanya tapi juga melakukan tugas yang diperintahnya seperti bawahannya.

'Sepertinya budak yang satu ini harus diberi hukuman.'

'Berani sekali dia tidur diatas ranjang ku.'

Sasuke yang sejak tadi dalam keadaan mood yang kurang baik, entah mengapa melihat apa yang dilakuakn si budak pirang milik Itachi merasa marah. Tak seharusnya dia malas-malasan tidur diatas ranjangnya pula.

"Bangun…." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi, untung ruangan itu kedap sura jadi tak bisa didengar dari luar. Kalau sampai ada orang yang melihat pasti hilang martabat Uchihanya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara tuannya segera bangun. Ia benar-benar ketakutan mendengar suara dari Sasuke.

"Maaf…. Saya ketiduran jadi."

"Kenapa kau tidur diatas kasur ku…. bukannya aku menyuruh mu tidur di lantai."

"Lantainya… dingin Sasuke-sama."

"Dingin…. Dingin mana dengan tempat asal mu." Naruto tahu lantai istana tidak seberapa dingin dibandingkan lantai penjara yang pernah ia diami. Tiapi dia punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu.

"Ini istana tak mungkin tempat ini dingin, apa lagi lantainya." Cela Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto diambang binggung antara harus mengatakan sebenarnya pada Sasuke tentang keadaannya. Tapi pada awalnya Naruto bukan seorang yang cukup berani mengatakan sesuatu jika itu didepan majikannya.

"Baiklah…." Naruto segera turun dari ranjang. Naruto berjalan kearah perapian yang ada disamping tempat tidur. Agak cukup jauh dari ranjang tapi tempat itu begitu hangat karena menghadap perapian. Disana ada dua kursi sofa yang cukup nyaman menghadap perapian. Naruto terus berjalan sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat kemana arah yang dituju budaknya menjadi geram. Bisa-bisanya budak itu berjalan kearah perapian yang hangat.

"Berhenti mau kemana kau, enak saja kau mau berada disana kau pikir siapa diri mu."

"Tapi bukankah dulu kita sering berada disana." Sasuke tahu dulu dia sering mengajak Naruto berada diperapian sebelum kepergian Itachi. Namun itu dulu dan mereka bertiga sering berkumpul tertawa lepas bersama.

"Itu dulu… sekarang aku tuan mu bukan Itachi, jadi kau harus menuruti keinginan ku." Naruto mau tak mau harus menuruti keinginan Sasuke lagi. Budak pirang itu berjalan menjahui perapian dan ranjang tidur Sasuke, tepatnya berada di ujung ruangan dekat ventilasi udara tepat di dinding tembok bagian bawah. Tempat itu terlihat begitu gelap dan dingin, Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa senang. Sudah sepantasnya dia berada di tempat gelap dan dingin bukan ditempat hangat didekatnya. Tanpa si raven tahu hal itu menjadikan awal dari sebuah masalah.

.

.

.

Kepergian Itachi adalah hal yang sudah dirahasiakan. Namun masih ada saja yang ingin berbuat tidak-tidak padanya. Itachi memang sedang dalam misi pengasingan.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar sebuah kabar." Ucap seseorang yang tak jelas asalnya. Dia sedang berada di salah satu meja kedai minum. Dari pakaiannya dia terlihat seperti orang terhormat.

"Kabar apa?" tanya seseorang asing berikutnya padahal sewaktu orang asing pertama berkata tak ada yang memperhatikan walau banyak orang disana. Orang asing itu merasa penasaran dengan info orang pertama. Dari penampilannya dia seperti bagian dari rakyat biasa.

"Apa kau tak tahu kalau perdana mentri kerajaan Uchiha adalah seorang penghasud."

"Apa maksud mu… jangan menyebar isu kau tak tahu siapa Uchiha Itachi-sama." Orang asing kedua itu terlihat tak percaya dengan ucapa orang itu. Namun ucapannya memancing rasa penasaran orang-orang yang ada di kedai itu, tanpa di ketahui orang kedua semua orang melihatnya.

Sebuah senyum terlukis diorang pertama karena mendapat respon dari sekitarnya. Hal itu menjadikannya bertambah kuat dan berkuasa.

"Dia berkihanat pada kerajaan Uchiha." Ucapnya, semua orang tak percaya dengan apa yang diucap orang itu. Mereka tahu siapa junjungan mereka. Perdana mentri Itachi tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Dari sejau yang mereka lihat tak satu pun hal yang dilakukan Itachi menentang hukum.

"Kalian masih tak percaya…. Aku tahu kalau jasa-jasa Itachi-sama sangat besar untuk kerajaan, tapi dia punya maksud dibalik itu semua."

Mereka hanya diam…. Ingin tahua apa yang ingin di jelaskan orang itu.

"Itachi-sama ingin menunjukan pada semua rakyat Uchiha kalau dia lebih baik dan pantas jadi seorang raja untuk Kerajaan Uchiha."

Mereka masih diam dengan apa yang dikatakan pembual satu ini namun dalam hati mereka ingin sekali menghajar orang tak tahu diri itu.

"Kalian tahu kalau Itachi-sama tak bisa memiliki keturunan. Jadi dia menghasud raja kita agar tak segera menika dan mendapatkan pewaris tata selanjutnya."

Semua orang mulai berpikir dengan apa yang dikatakan orang itu. Tapi kalau dipikir lebih dalam apa yang dikatakan orang ini sangat benar. Mereka belum pernah mendengar kabar kalau rajanya akan menika setelah pesta mencari pasangan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Jadi kalian tahu apa yang di inginkan Uchiha Itachi-sama."

"Keterlaluan Itachi-sama…."

"Lalu apa kita harus diam saja dengan apa yang dia lakukan."

"Tentu tidak…."

"Ya…. ya…. ya…. ini tak bisa dibiarkan."

Orang asing pertama itu sangat senang ternyata ucapannya bisa ditangkap dan membuat orang-orang ini marah.

"Tenang…. Aku dengar Itachi-sama sedang menjalankan misi dalam waktu panjang tanpa di ketahui oleh semua orang. Raja yang menutupi hal itu. Ia tak ingin rakyat tahu hal itu. Jika sampai kita tahu raja berfikir kita akan memberontak."

Semua orang hanya diam mana mungkin mereka memberontak pada raja.

"Jadi kau ingin kami berkospirasi…." Ucap orang asing kedua. Semua orang pada terbelak dengan ucapan orang asing kedua. Membuat orang asing pertama semakin senang dan kuat.

"Kenapa takut…. Jadi ini kesempatan kita mendekati raja dan melakukan kospirasi."

Semua orang mulai berpikir dengan ucapan orang itu. Tapi kalau di pikir lagi apa yang dikatakan orang itu benar dan patut dicoba. Tak ada salahnya…

"Kami ingin raja segera menika…."

"Ya…. raja harus segera menikah."

.

.

.

Disebuah gang dekat tempat minum kedua orang asing tadi sedang menunggu hasil kerja keras mereka tadi. Pekerjaan menghasut memang perofesi mereka. Tiba-tiba ada kereta kuda datang disana ada tuan yang menunggunya. Orang itu keluar dari kereta kuda. Pria itu terlihat sangat tua tapi kaya.

"Bagus… kerja kalian bagus." Orang itu mengeluarkan kantong pundi dibalik jubahnya.

Kricing….

Bunyi uang terdengar dari kantung itu lalu melemparkan kepada dua orang asing tadi.

"Ini upah kalian." Sala satu dari mereka langsung mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih tuan."

"Tugas kalian belum selesai aku akan menambahnya jika kalian ikut ambil dalam penyerangan itu."

"Tentu tuan."

Kereta itu segera pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tadi


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto sangat bosan ia sangat tak suka dengan keadaannya. Setiap hari ia harus menunggu tuannya a.k.a Sasuke kembali kekamarnya. Terkadang sampai berhari-hari Sasuke tak memasuki kamar dan hal itu sangat tak menguntungkan untuk apa lagi untuk perutnya. Ia tak akan mendapatkan makanan. Kalau dipikir lebih enak tinggal bersama Itachi dari pada sang raja. Kalau bersama Itachi pasti akan makan enak-enak setiap hari apa lagi melihat senyumnya sangat menyenangkan. Walau pun hanya sebentar tapi Naruto tahu kalau Itachi lebih baik dari Sasuke.

Sudah hampir dua bulan tinggal bersama tapi sifat raja tetap sama padanya. Ia jarang mendapatkan makan yang layak dan juga tempat tidur yang nyaman. Setiap hari harus tidur di lantai ditambah dia jarang mendapat makan karena keberadaannya ia tak diketahui siapapun. Ketika Sasuke kembali kekamar dia akan membawakan makanan*sisanya. Tapi bagaimana kalau ia jarang kekamar pasti juga jarang dapat makan. Namun Naruto tak mengeluh hal itu toh dulu dia juga jarang mendapatkan makan ketika diculik dan dipenjara oleh tuannya yang lalu.

Krek….

Pintu kamar itu Naruto segera mengarahkan pandangnnya kepada sosok yang ada di pintu.

"Sasuke-sama selamat datang." Ucapnya Sasuke memang mengajari kata itu pada Naruto kalau dia sedang datang.

"Hn…." Sasuke menyerahkan jubahnya pada Naruto.

"Apa anda ingin mandi… saya akan menyiapkan air hangat."

"Hn…."

Naruto segera pergi kekamar mandi dan menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan sang tuannya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada dikamar hanya bisa memandang kosong. Setelah kepergian Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu, semua masalah selalu mendatanginya. Dari masalah tentang mencari istri yang ujung-ujungnya ia disuruh segera menikah dan masalah penghianatan Itachi pada kerajaan menurut aspirasi rakyat.

Si raven tak tahu kenapa semua itu menimpahnya rasanya dia sudah berbuat baik dan adil dahka seharusnya nama kakaknya tak ternoda sama sekali.

"Tuan air panasnya sudah siap..." Ucap Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke segera menuju kearah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Namun tanpa dia duga sesampainya disana.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga... apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi untungnya itu ruang pribadinya dan kedap suara sehingga tak ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Aduh... bisa hilang hargat dan martabatnya sebagai Uchiha jika ketahuan.

Naruto berada dipinggir bak mandi tanpa pakaian. Menampilkan tubuh ramping tannya yang sangat aduhai sexsinya. Tubuh itu bak gitar spanyol yang dari atas kebawah aduhai. Eh tunggu Naruto adalah pangeran kenapa bisa memiliki tubuh ramping bukan seperti Sasuke yang bertubuh atletis. Jawabannya hanya satu Naruto tidak menyukai ilmu bela diri sejak kecil dia diajarkan hukum dan tata cara istana jadi kesopannyanya yang selalu dia utamakan. Itu sebabnya dia tak mengeluh jika menjadi budak karena sekarang dia adalah budak dan budak harus menuruti tuannya. Lagi pula ini ditempat lain bukan kerajaannya.

"Tuan... maaf tadi aku terpeleset jadi bajuku basa." Ucap Naruto dia memang tak melakukan hal seperti ini semua kebutuhannya sudah disiapkan bahkan ketika dirawat –ralat dipelihara Itachi semuanya sudah siap jadi wajar Naruto selalu berbuat kesalahan.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang masih telanjang, kalau dipikir-pikir pemuda pirang itu cocok jika tak memakai sehelai pakaian apa pun. Kelihatannya raja yang satu ini sudah memiliki pikiran jorok.

'Menarik... budak seharusnya tak memakai pakaian bagus layaknya bangsawan. Aniki terlalu memanjakannya... lagi pula dia cocok dengan keadaan seperti ini.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Tuan apa saya boleh meminta pakaian lain." Ucap Naruto karenah dia risih tak memakai pakaian sama sekali.

"Tidak kau tak boleh memakai pakaian... kau adalah peliharaan ku sekarang dan seorang peliharaan tak memakai apa pun selain tali di lehernya." Ucap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba tangannya merapatkan sebuah gerakan bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak Naruto mengerti. Telapak tangan pemuda raven itu diarahkan kearah Naruto dan seketika cahaya terang keluar. Naruto menutup matanya sesaat karena silau. Tanpa si pirang rasakan sekarang lehernya bercahaya melingkar hingga cahaya itu hilang diganti dengan sebuah lilitan besi yang cukup tebal.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya rasanya lehernya terasa berat dan mencengkram kuat. Dengan rasa penasaran dia menggerakkan telapak tangannya menyentuh leher. Betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui kalau di lehernya terpasang sebuah borgol yang tali rantainya dipegang si raven. Sasuke yang memegang rantai penghubung borgul leher Naruto mencoba menariknya dan memberi perintah.

"Duduk..." Naruto diperintahkan duduk oleh majikannya namun pemuda pirang itu tak melakukannya. Membuat Sasuke marah sehingga laki-laki raven itu menarik paksa leher Naruto, membuat empunya tercekik kesakitan.

"Aakkh..."

"Duduk kata ku..." Ucap Sasuke memberikan perintah lagi. Naruto mau tak mau menurutinya dari pada dia diperlakukan lebih kasar lagi namun dalam hatinya dia seperti terhina.

"Bagus sekarang ikut aku." Sasuke menarik rantai itu dan Naruto berjalan merangkak mengikiti langkah pemuda itu.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya, pemuda raven itu berhenti sejenak dan Naruto pun mengikuti apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan.

"Ku diam sebentar disini." Ucap Sasuke lalu pemuda itu berjalan disalah satu meja masih dengan memegang rantai yang dia agak panjangkan. Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa koran bekas dan meletakannya diujung ruangan yang kosong –tak ada benda yang menghiasi tempat itu. Sasuke menaruh sembarangan koran itu lalu menyuruh Naruto berjalan kesana.

"Kemari..." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik rantai itu sedikit memberi isyarat agar pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sasuke menuruti apa yang pemuda itu lakukan dari pada mendapat hukuman.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tidur disini dan tak memakai pakaian apa pun." Ucap Sasuke tapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto dia selalu berusaha menolak.

"Tapi tuan itu sangat dingin dan tidak manusiwi..." belum selesai Naruto bicara Sasuke sudah membentak pemuda itu.

"Manusiawi katamu dengar ya kau sudah jadi milik ku dan kau dengar sendiri kalau kau diberikan aniki pada ku jadi sepenuhnya milik ku paham itu." Naruto hanya mengangguk patuh namun dalam hati dia berharap Itachi datang dan melepaskan dia dari si raven satu ini. Menurutnya sejahat-jahatnya Itachi dia masih diperlakukan layaknya manusia.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sasuke tak bisa tidur ia masih teringat tentang kakak yang meninggalkannya jauh. Sasuke mengumpat rasa kesal bisa-bisanya dia pergi dan meninggalkan sebuah surat untuk dirinya. Sasuke masih ingat betul setiap bait isi surat itu.

Untuk adikku tercinta.

Uchiha Sasuke….

Jika kau menerima surat ini dari tangan kanan ku….

Aniki pasti sudah jauh dari kerajaan ini.

Kau tahu Shimura Danzou si ketua mummi itu.

Dia memerintahkan ku kedunia manusia sebelum pagi tiba.

Kau ingat kan dengan yang aku katakan tempo hari.

Aku ingin kau menjaga budak ku.

Kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau mau pada budak itu.

Dia juga sudah aku beritahu untuk menuruti keinginan mu.

Tapi ingat jangan keterlaluan dengan dia.

Kau tahu manusia itu memiliki mental lemah dari pada kita.

Mereka lebuh mengandalkan perasaan dan emosi tidak dengan kita.

Yang mengandalkan logika…. Sebenarnya tidak semua manusia seperti itu mereka juga seperti kita.

Jadi ingat jangan melakukan hal yang keterlaluan padanya.

Jangan buat Naruto ketakutan dia sangat istimewa.

Dia adalah hadiah ku padamu selama aku tak ada.

Jagalah dia.

Jadi jangan menyia-yiakannya.

Kelak kau akan mengetahuinya.

Buat aniki bangga dengan diri mu.

Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama pasti akan mendoakan mu.

.

.

.

Yang tak dimengerti Sasuke kenapa Itachi menyuruhnya menjaga budak miliknya yang nyatanya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa apalagi dia dijadikan hadiah untuk kepergiannya walau dalam arti tersirat –menjadi temannya. Apa yang sebenarnya Anikinya pikirkan tentang hal itu.

Sasuke memandang kearah Naruto, dilihatnya pemuda itu dari jauh. Pemuda itu tertidur dengan posisi seperti binatang, ya Sasuke tadi memang menyuruh Naruto seperti itu. Tali rantai yang menghubungkan borgol leher tertancap kesalah satu pasak dinding.

'Aku pikir anak ini tak bisa tidur dengan posisi seprti ini.' Pikir Sasuke namun tanpa diduga Naruto mengeram kata yang membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Dingin..." Ucap Naruto keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar gumanan itu tapi dia segera menormalkan ekpresinya dan menghelai napas. Sejujurnya ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya ia merasa ibah dengan pemuda satu ini. Sebetulnya Sasuke tak terlalu jahat-jahat amat, memang dimata rakyat dan penghuni istana dia harus bersifat sedikit angkuh karena statusnya sebagai raja. Mungkin Sasuke bersifat seperti itu karena Itachi tak ada. Si raven memang sedikit merasa tidak nyaman jika tidak ada kakaknya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto dia sedang bosan menatap pemuda pirang itu. Sedangkan Naruto masih pada posisinya kedinginan tanpa tahu kalau Sassuke tadi melihatnya, pemuda itu masih mencoba mencari posisi tidur yang pas.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya kericuhan terjadi di kerajaan Uchiha semua rakyat berbondong-bondong pergi ketempat Raja melakukan kospirasi. Mereka menuntut untuk membunuh mati pangeran Itachi hari ini juga namun sayangnya mereka tak tahu kalau Itachi sudah pergi meninggalkan Istana.

"Kami ingin pangeran Itachi mati..." Ucap Seorang dari keruman itu. Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di dalam istananya mendengar ucapan itu segera berjalan kejendela. Alangkah terkejutnya dia setelah melihat semua rakyat kerajaan Uchiha berkumpul dilapangan yang dibuat kusus untuk menampung rakyat. Dari atas menara tempat Sasuke berada pemuda itu bisa melihat ribuan rak yatnya memegang trisula, obor, rantai, pasak, tali, api dan lainnya.

"Ya kami ingin dia mati..."

"Atas dasar apa kalian menginginkan perdana mentri mati..." tanya seorang penjaga.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu segera berjalan mendekat. Dengan langkah cepat dia menuju balkon istana yang diperuntukkan olehnya.

.

.

.

"Dia bersalah telah menghasud raja agar kelak menjadi seorang raja."

Sasuke yang sudah berada dekat dengan balkon itu, berjalan dengan langkah tegak, berkarisma dan berwibawah menuju tepi balkon. Para pengawal yang akan dilewatinya segera menunduk hormat lalu mengumumkan kedatangan raja pada rakyat.

"Raja telah tiba..." rakyat juga tunduk mendengar teriakan itu. Semuanya memberi hormat ketika sang raja menampakkan dirinya.

"Beraninya sekali kalian mengatai perdana mentri seperti itu." Sasuke langsung keintinya.

"Kalian tahu siapa dia tapi kenapa kalian berani seperti ini padanya." Semua rakyat terdiam.

"Jika aku mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut kalian lagi aku akan membunuh orang yang memprokasi kalian... apa kalaian mengerti."

Semua rak yat tak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa lagi semuanya diam dan menunduk.

" Kami menerti Raja..." Ucap mereka lalu Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Kuak... kuak... kuak...

Bunyi seekor burung terbang mengitari atas istana. Tanpa mereka ketahui burung itu melihat tiap detik apa yang terjadi disana.

Namun ditempat lain...

Itachi memejamkan mata kirinya namuan mata sebelahnya berwarna merah pada bagian iris. Semua rombongannya tahu apa yang dilakukan pemimpin mereka. Itachi sedang mencari info dikerajaan Uchiha.

"Chi... mereka sangat licik dengan tak adanya aku Danzo semakin berkuasa. Dia menghasud semua rakyat untuk melawan ku."

"Apa Raja bisa menghentikan aksi mereka." Tanya Kisame rekan kerjanya.

"Tentu saja..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto apa dia baik baik saja." Tanya Konan yang sangat menghawatirkan keadaan Naruto sejak tadi.

"Aku... Dia baik-baik Saja." Ucap Itachi harus berbohong pada Konan meski yang sebenarnya keadaan Naruto sangat tidak baik dengan sifat Sasuke yang terlalu labil. Itachi tak akan bertindak karena Sasuke masih dalam hal wajar. Itachi juga pernah melakuan hal bahkan lebih buruk dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto didalam ruangan Sasuke hanya diam dengan kerah masih melingkar di lehernya. Pemuda itu meringkuk menutupi tubuh polosnya terkadang isakan tangis keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Sejujurnya dia merasa malu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Hey... tahukah mereka kalau sedenarnya dia adalah seorang pangeran yang sangat dihargai di istanannya dan akan menggantikan posisi sang raja kelah –ayahnya sendiri. Tapi lihat keadaannya yang sangat hina ini pantaskah dia memegang gelar putra makota. Tubuhnya ditanami milik perempuan dan sekarang dia telanjang bagai pelacur hey... bukankah itu inti dari perannya.

Itachi memang memerintah Naruto agar bisa menggoda Sasuke –Raja agar tertarik padanya sebelum dia kembali jika tidak dia akan dibunuh. Tadi saja dia beraksi terjatuh dan bajunya basah agar tubuhnya terlihat seutuhnya oleh Sasuke. Tapi apa yang daia dapat malah kengkangan dan berahir tanpa pakaian.

"Hik... bodoh..."

Tangisan itu keluar lagi dan dia semakin meringkuk di sudut gelap kamar itu. Menunggu Sasuke datang dan memohonnya untuk mengahiri semuanya.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Sudah dua hari Sasuke tak kembali kekamar dia juga tamenemui Naruto karena pemuda itu hanya menyusakannya saja. Menurutnya peliharaan berambut kuning itu sangat membosankan dan ceroboh. Jadi untuk apa dia memikirkan keadaan peliharaannya itu. Rakyat lebih penting dari pada semuanya, dia tak ingin Rakyat berkospirasi meruntuhkan kedudukan kakaknya –Aniki yang seharusnya dimiliki Itachi. Dia juga terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Danzo agar orang tua keparat itu tak berbuat aneh-aneh. Namun dalam benaknnya dia sangat kawatir dengan keadaan Naruto kalau dirasa pemuda itu belum makan atau mandi.

Kira-kira kalau di hitung pemuda itu puasa makan alias tak diberi makan selama tiga hari... tunggu tiga hari bagaimana kalau sesuatu ter jadi pada pemuda itu apa yang harus dia katakan pada kakaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berjalan kearah kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Rajaku kemana kah engkau akan pergi..." tiba-tiba ditengah jalan dia dihadang oleh Danzo. Sasuke mau tak mau harus meladeni orang itu.

"Hn... aku sedang lelah aku mau ke kamar ku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah... kalau begitu bagaimana kalau saya antar ada suatu hal juga yang harus saya sampaikan." Tanpa pikirpanjang Sasuke mengiyai ajakan laki-laki itu. Mereka berjalan bersama sambil berbincang-bincang.

.

.

.

"Raja ku anda tahu kan kalau rakyat ingin anda segera mencari permaisuri." Ucap Danzo sedangkan pemuda raven itu hanya mengangguk namu dalam hati dia merasa ogah-ogah membahas masalah itu.

"Jadi saya sebagai aspirasi rakyat sudah mengambil satu keputusan... semoga Raja ku mengabulkannya."

"Aku akan menyetujui jika itu baik untuk ku dan kerajaan ku."

"Mereka sepakat kalau tuan akan ditemani gadis-gadis bangsawan pilihan pada acara minum besok malam mengingat besok adalah hari ulang tahun anda." Seketika itu Sasuke berhenti berjalan sedangkan Danzo sangat kaget melihat hal itu.

"Hn... baiklah..." Ucap Sasuke. Dari pada berdebat masalah itu terus tak ada salahnya dia mencoba mengalah karena sudah bosan mendengar kata itu. Mungkin dengan begini Danzo tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada kakaknya. Sasuke lalu berjalan kedalam kamarnya namun ketika dia masuk dia mencium bau yang tak sepantasnya ia cium.

.

.

.

Naruto teris mencoba bertahan meskipun rasanya tidak mungkin. Tubuhnya terasa seperti ditindas batu berton-ton beratnya hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Untungnya kesadarannya masih ada sehingga masih bisa mengenali dirinya yang sangat memalukan itu. Telanjang, badan kurus, dan kelaparan hanya itu yang dia miliki. Aneh kenapa dengan rasa itu saja dia bisa bertahan padahal seharusnya orang memilih mati dari pada hidup. Mungkin ia memang orang bodoh atau pangeran yang terlahir dengan kebodohan dan kesialan sejak lahir.

Karena sebuah janji saja pada seorang yang telah menjadikannya aneh –Itachi untuk terus bersama sang Raja hingga dia kembali. Sungguh hanya orang bodoh saja yang melakukan itu. Tapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto dia akan selalu menepati janji yang dikatakan Itachi. Baginya nyawa tak ada artinya karena dia sudah dibeli dan menuruti tuannya adalah hal yang harus dia lakukan.

Tapi disakah dia mendapat keadilan untuk kali ini saja melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar yang sejak tadi tertutup terbuka perlahan-lahan namun pada akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya. Sesosok yang sangat dikenal Naruto bahkan familliyar baginya berdiri tepat di depannya sekarang. Dengan posisi tertidur Naruto berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya namun takbisa sehingga dia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Menyedihkan..." ucap sosok itu. Naruto hanya bisa diam dan melihat orang itu mengoloknya. Jujur dia sudah tak punya tenaga untuk melakukan sesuatu. Suhu tubuhnya sangatlah panas dan tenggorokannya juga kering.

"Uh... Menjijikan sekali." Ucap Sasuke ketika melihat beberapa air nani membasahi lantai kamarnya. Pantas saja baunya sampai kamarnya ternyata dia kencing disana. Untung saja kamar yang dibuat untuk menyekap Naruto adalah kamar kusus miliknya dengan Itachi.

"Ku jorok sekali... pantas kau disebut binatang... kau mengotori lantai ku sampai kotoranmu ini menyentuh sepatu ku yang mahal ini. Dasar hina..."

Buk... buk... buk...

Tendangan demi tendangan Sasuke arahkan dia sangat marah pada pemuda itu memangnya tak ada sopan-santunnya sama sekali. Naruto ingin melawan tapi tak punya tenaga sama sekali, dia pasrah saja di perlakukan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Mata birunya mensorotkan rasa sakit pada si raven. Namun pemuda itu tak menanggapi. Naruto sangat lelah dengan keadaan seperti ini inginya dia mati tapi janjinya masih belum terpenuhi. Tapi perlahan-lahan matanya mulai mengantuk mungkin ini batasnya untuk bertahan. Akhirnya dia memejamkan mata sewarna langit mendung itu.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi menendang-nendang tubuh lemas si budak merasa bosan dia menghentikan aksinya karena si pirang tak melawan. Malah pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Sasuke sangat penasaran dengan keadaan budak itu pemuda itu berjongkok didekat pemuda pirang dan mencoba menyenuh tubuhnya. Dengan perasaan masih jijik bercampur malu karena baru pertama kali ini dia menyentuh kulit tan yang menurutnya aneh karena jarang dia temukan. Atau mungkin jijik jika dia harus menyentuh air nani yang menempel pada Naruto.

'Nanti juga aku akan membasuhnya...' tangan itu mulai melekat pada kulit si pirang.

'Panas...' apa tadi dia terlalu keras menendangnya. Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya tapi dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi rasanya teak seberapa parah.

Ah... pemuda itu baru ingat kalau dia belum pernah memberikan Budaknya makanan selama tiga hari.

Tiga hari tanpa makan...

'Sangat payah...'

Tak dia sangkah kalau pemuda itu sangat lemah.

Dengan tanpa rasa kasihan Sasuke menyeret tubuh itu kedalam bak mandi dengan borgol yang ada di leher Naruto. Satu hal yang diherani Sasuke peria itu sama sekali tak bergerak atau mencibir rasa sakit karena perlakuannya. Atau jangan-jangan pemuda itu tak bernyawa tapi Sasuke masih mendengar suara detak jantung pemuda itu.

"Cuma pinsan... hn... baiklah." Cibir Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menghelai nafas dan membuangnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya keatas dan melakukan sihir. Seketika tempat yang didiami Naruto berbaring tadi bersih dan tak berbau lagi. Tangan satunya yang memegang rantai ia lepaskan lalu mengeluarkan sihir lagi untuk mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Lalu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan dia masih berfikir tapi melihat keadaan dan mencium bau si pirang rasanya ia agak jijik juga. Dengan terpaksa –ogah...'' dia membersihkan tubuh Naruto dengan sihirnya.

Setelah tubuh peria pirang itu bersih Naruto tetap melayang diudarah ada satu hal yang menjadi pikiran Sasuke apa yang harus dia lakikan pada budak ini. Suhu badannya panas dan tak mungkin dia memangggil tabit untuk mengobatinya, keberadaan si pirang itu masih rahasia.

"Engh... Sasuke-sama." Kerluarlah kata itu dari mulut Naruto setelah dia sadarkan diri sekarang. Pandangannya masih belum jelas dan fisiknya masih lemah namun ia merasa kalau tubuhnya tak berada di tanah seperti melayang.

"Hm sudah sadar ternyata." Ucap Sasuke lalu menaruhnya dilantai lagi namun tak terikat. Naruto hanya menurut saja tapi kali ini tasanya ada yang aneh dengan tempat yang di tidurinya. Ya jelas saja Sasuke menaruh beberapa lembar koran dilantai agar Naruto tak kedinginan lagi. Wao... sekarang Sasuke baik pada Naruto bukankah itu aneh. Hal itu tidak juga bagi Sasuke karena ia masih harus menjaga budaknya tetap utuh sebelum itachi pulang.

Sasuke melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat aneh dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh sudah untung aku memberimu alas dengan keadaan mu sekarang." Ucap Sasuke namun Naruto malah tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat bola mata hitamnya membulat.

"Terimakasih..." Ucap Naruto sedangkan Sasuke masih syok dengan kata-kata si pirang.

.

.

.

.

"Penjaga... Penjaga..."

"Ya tuan ku..."

"Panggilkan seorang tabit..."

"Baik Tuan..."

Beberapa menit selanjutnya beberapa tabit kerajaan datang untuk melihat keadaan sang raja. Sedangkan ada urat kemarahan bersarang pada kepala Sasuke rasanya dia tadi hanya menyuruh penjaga memanggilkan seorang tabit tapi yang datang lebih dari lima orang dan mereka mengelilingi dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan disini aku tidak sakit terlaluparah."

"Kami pikir anda sedang terkena musibah parah hingga memanggil tabit." Ucap seorang tabit. Sasuke hanya bisa menghelai napas.

"Ha... aku hanya kurang enak badan saja." Ucap Sasuke. Semua tabit itu mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah anda mungkin terlalu kecapean apa lagi tugas anda semakin banyak setelah kepergian perdanamentri... kami akan memberikan anda beberapa vitamin." Ucap sang tabit dan mulai membuat ramuan dan memberikannya pada Raja.

.

.

.

"... kami akan memberikan anda beberapa vitamin."

Naruto yang berada di dalam ruang rahasia mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan para tabit istana, mengeluarkan tetesan air mata dari kelopak matanya.

"Siapkan juga makanan aku lapar..."

Beberapa menit selanjutnya tepatnya hampir satujam berlalu karena para pelayan harus menyiapkan makanan terlebih dahulu barulah terdengar suara Sasuke menyuruh semua pelayan dan penjaga pergi. Naruto terus menunggu Sasuke didalam kamar itu. Menunggu dan terus menungggu hampir satu jam lamanya setelah makanan itu di sajikan pada Sasuke.

'Kenapa dia tak datang...' batin Naruto yang sudah lelah menunggu didalam kamar itu. Pemuda pirang itu menunggu janji si raven. Namun beberapa menit selanjutnya Naruto bisa mendengar teriakan Sasuke lagi.

"Pelayan aku sudah selesai cepat bereskan semua makanan ini."

Ha... jadi bisa dibilang Naruto tak mendapat jatah makan dari Sasuke, itu artinya Sasuke mengerjainya. Pemuda itu berbohong akan memberikannya makanan supaya tak kelaparan lagi. Tahukah kalian apa yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang ia merasa marah dan malu karena dibohongi lagi. Sehingga Naruto hanya bisa menagis menerima keadaan yang ada.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyuruh pelayan yang membawakan makanan pergi dari hadapannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Pemuda itu lalu melirik keseduah dinding yang merupakan jalan tembus menuju si pirang. Dari balik dinding itu dia bisa mendengar budaknya itu menangis. Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan kedinding itu dan meratapkan segel membuat dinding itu terbuka lalu tertutup kembali setelah pemuda itu masuk. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto untuk melihat keadaan pemuda itu sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sangat familyar baginya segera menghentikan tangisannya. Dia tahu pemuda itu pasti akan datang dan tertawa melihat keadaannya, naruto tak akan melakukan hal memalukan itu lagi.

"Hm... payah kau menangis seperti orang bodoh." Naruto membelakan matanya mendengar hal itu, ternyata Sasuke tahu meski dia tak menunjukannya. Naruto memandang kearah Sasuke namun pemuda itu terlihat mengekuarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Sekantong makanan sisa yang mungkin jumlahnya sedikit namun bisa membuat perutnya terisi sedikit.

"Aku membawakan ini makan dan minum obat itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin lalu melemparnya kearah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu bangkit dan memakan –makanan yang diberikan Sasuke dengan rakusnya seperti orang tidak makan seminggu. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu tertawa sinis.

"Ha... haa... haa... dasar payah lemah kau pantas disebut budak dengan kelakuan mu seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke Namun bagi Naruto hal itu dianggapnya seperti angin saja karena keadaanya sekarang. Walau dalam hati dia sangat sakit dan menyesal tapi harus bagaimana lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

– Skip Time –

Ke esok hariannya acara besar-besaran diadakan untuk menyambut hari kelahiran raja. Semua masyarakat antusias dalam merayakanya. Para pedagang menjual barang-barang murah kepada pembeli yang membeli ditoko mereka. Sedangkan warga meneriakkan nama Raja.

'Hidup raja Sasuke...'

'Panjang umur raja Sasuke...'

'Semoga cepat diberi penerus...'

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut rakyat, mereka tahu kalau rajanya akan mendapatkan seorang permaisuri malam ini.

'Hidup Raja Sasuke...'

'Hidup...'

Tanpa penduduk tahu ada seorang yang menyeringai dibalik jubah hitam yang dia kenakan. Ada suatu hal yang akan dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun dipagi harinya. Hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya dan semua rakyat pasti sedang menyorakkan namanya. Bisa dia dengar dari telinganya namanya disebut dibalik jendela kamarnya. Pemuda raven itu berjalan menuju jendela besar terbuat dari kaca yang masih tertutup tirai. Dibukanya tirai itu untuk melihat rakyat yang ada diluar istana. Mata onxy kebanggaannya dia sorotkan pada kerumunan penduduk yang sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya. Pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum karena mendengar mereka memuji dirinya.

'Hah...'

Sasuke menghelai nafas lagi dan berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunya tapi kakaknya Itachi tak datang untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat hati Sasuke merasa sakit padahal usianya sudah 19 tahun tapi sifatnya masih mencerminkan anak kecil. Ia masih heran dengan sifat manjanya padahal ia adalah seorang raja tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke.

Hidup selama sembilan belas tahun tanpa mendapat kasih sayang kedua orang tua rasanya sangat tak adil. Terkadang dia benci pada kakak yang bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan mereka. Tapi ada satuhal yang patut disukuri oleh Sasuke, semua rakyat kerajaan Uchiha menghormati dirinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak mau sombong dan merasa lebih baik dari Itachi karena tanpa bantuan kakaknya dia tak akan bisa berjaya seperti sekarang. Hanya karena dia yang bisa memberikan pewaris kerajaan Uchiha, nama kakaknya dibuang –maksudnya dianggap tak ada di kerajaan itu.

Sasuke merasa bosan hari ini pasti tak akan ada aktifitas yang dilakukannya pasalnya semua kegiatan sebagai raja di nonaktifkan jadi hari ini bisa dibilang dia nganggur atau sedang cuti –libur naksudnya. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan, berada didalam kamar seharian menunggu malam perayaan ulang tahunnya itu sangatlah mustahil. Sasuke terbiasa untuk bekerja seharian dan istirahat malamnya. Jika saja ada Itachi –kakaknya mungkin akan tidak terasa membosankan seperti ini. Seandainya ada sesuatu hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

'Eh... Tunggu.' Tiba-tiba Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Pemuda raven itu teringat tentang budak pirang pemberian Itachi yang semalam sedang sakit. Pasti hari ini dia sudah agak lebih baik dari kemarin. Akhirnya pemuda raven itu memutuskan untuk menemui pemuda pirang tersebut. Sesampainya dikamar tempat pemuda itu berada, Sasuke bisa melihat pemuda pirang itu tidur pulas diatas tumpukan kertas –koran yang tadi malam ia tampatkan disana. Didekatinya pemuda pirang itu untuk memastikan keadannya. Dari yang terlihat pemuda itu masih belum sembuh benar, Sasuke bisa melihat ada rona merah dipipi tannya di atas tiga garis halus –kimis yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

'Ha...'Sasuke menghelai nafas entah kenapa dia juga merasa bosan untuk mengerjai pria pirang ini. Bukannya tak ingin bermain main dengannya tapi hari ini rasanya dia agak kurang bergairah ini juga masih pagi.

Tokkk... Tokk... Tok...

"Raja ku hamba seorang pelayan... Bolehkah Saya bertanya kepada Rajaku yang bijaksana, baik hati dan maha agung pemimpin kerajaan Uchiha... Rajaku sekiranya anda berkenan berikan saya sebuah perintah... agar bisa mengabdikan diri saya sepenuhnya."

Sasuke mulai berjalan kembali kekamarnya. Tadi adalah suara seorang koki istana yang melayaninya. Ini memang jam waktu makan paginya tak heran bagi Sasuke kalau orang itu berteriak kencang diluar kamarnya.

"Bawakan aku makanan seperti biasanya... tambahkan porsinya sedikit nanti siang bawakan makanan ringan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah Raja ku..." Ucap sang koki lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sasuke lalu berjalan kearah pirang itu lagi namun sebelum dia membuka pintu rahasia suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi.

Tokkk... Tokk... Tok...

'Apa lagi sekarang...' Pikir Sasuke segeralah dia menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk. Orang itu membuka kamar Sangraja dan segera masuk. Kenapa bukan penjaga yang membukanya. Perlu kalian tahu kalau mulai tadi malam Sasuke memang menyuruh penjaga agar tak menjaga kamarnya semalaman karena ingin menenagkan diri.

Ternyata orang yang menemui Sasuke pagi-pagi adalahsi tua Danzo. Pemuda raven itu langsung bermuka masam tapi segera dia tepis agar tak diketahui tetua satu ini –maksudnya agar tak berprasangka buruk. Danzo yang sekilas mengetahui perubahan raut wajah Sasuke segera meminta maaf.

"Maaf kalau kedatangan hamba mengganggu istirahat anda."

"Hn... tidak." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin kebanggaannya.

"Hamba mendengar jika tuan ku tadi malam sedang tak enak badan. Saya kemari ingin memastikan keadaan anda."

"Terima kasih aku sudah agak lebih baik..."

"Syukurlah... saya sebagai tetua sangat kawatir jika Raja ku terkena musibah. Kalau begitu hamba undur diri karena masih ada tugas yang saya lakukan berkaitan dengan acara nanti malam."

"Hn..."

"Saya harap anda beristirahat dengan baik... permisi..." Ucap Danzo dan segera pergi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kepergian tetua Danzo itu diakhiri dengan suara pintu tertutup.

.

.

.

"Chik... Sialan aku pikir sakitnya parah..." kalian pasti tahu siapa dia.

"Tapi..." lelaki tua keparat nan bauh tanah itu mengeluarkan tabung berisi cairan dari dalam baju kimononya.

"Ku tak akan bisa lolos nanti malam ingat itu Uchiha terakhir..." ucap Danzo lalu cepat cepat berjalan meninggalkan daerah privasi sang Raja.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto lagi namun kali ini dia sedikit menendang tubuh si pirang dengan kakinya.

"Bangun... hay... bangun..." dengan keadaan masih setengah sadar Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan cepat-cepat mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Sasuke lalu bersujut memberi hormat. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun sedikit kaget dengan tingkah konyol si pirang.

"Maafkan Hamba... hamba telah lancang ..." segeralah Naruto baru sadar dengan posisinya. Kenapa dia memberikan posisi maaf layaknya dia di kerajaannya. Atau mungkin sudah kebiasaannya. Pemuda pirang itu mulai merindukan tempat tinggalnya atau lebih tepatnya –guru pembimbingnya yang super ketat hingga jika dia tidur seperti tadi dia harus meminta maaf.

"Hn... dasar aneh..." Naruto hanya diam mendengar kata itu. Ia kan diperintahkan diam layaknya hewan. Namun dalam hatinya beribu-ribu kata maaf ia ucapkan.

"Rajaku makan pagi anda sudah siap."

"Masuk dan taruh di meja aku sedang berendam."

"Baik rajaku..." para pelayan dan jurumasak kerajaan segera pergi. Dari dalam ruangan Naruto dan Sasuke tercium harum masakan ala kerajaan Uchiha. Hal itu sempat membuat napsumakan Naruto sedikit bertambah. Sasuke berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk menyantap makanan, sedangkan Naruto harus mati-matian menahan rasa lapar yang menjadi-jadi. Pria pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ku mau diam disana saja atau ikut dengan ku." Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata sedikit lembut pada Naruto dan membuat pemuda pirang itu kaget. Segeralah Naruto merangkak layaknya binatang membututi Sasuke.

"Berjalanlah seperti yang mestinya... hari ini aku bebaskan hukuman mu karena ini adalah hari ulang tahun ku."

Naruto masih diam namun raut mukannya menadakan kebahagiaan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tapi dia melupakan sesuatu, dirinya sedang telanjang bulat tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengeluarkan sihirnya agar pemuda itu tidak bugil. Eh jangan berfikir kalau Sasuke akan memberikan pakaian ala kerajaan, cukup baju hitam polos dan celana diatas lutut berwarna putih yang warnanya agak sedikit kusam. Naruto yang sudah berpakaian tentu saja senang apa pun modelnya, yang penting dia tak kedingginan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar Sasuke betapa terkejutnya Naruto ternyata kamar Sasuke sangat lah besar melebihi kamar yang didiaminya selama berada di istana Uchiha. Betapa kagumnya pria pirang itu yang memiliki jiwa seni tinggi. Ruangan itu tertata rapi dengan berbagai perabotan seni yang bernilai sangat tinggi melebihi segalanya. Patung- patung, perhiasan mahal, lukisan dan masih banyak yang lain.

"Indah Sekali..." Satu kata yang diucapkan Naruto pertama kali melihat isi ruangan itu. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja karena menurutnya ini sudah biasa. Tanpa perintah dari Sasuke –yang masih diam Naruto berlari asik kedalam kamar itu dengan muka berseri seri layaknya dia sedang berada disurga. Sedangkan Sasuke yang dilewati merasa marah dengan tingkah Budakanya namun ya sudah lah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan semuanya bisa merasakan kebebasan. Perludigaris bawahi kalau budak selain Naruto mendapatkan kebebasan diulang tahunnya.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat beberapa kerajinan tangan –pahat yang berada didalam kaca. Pemuda pirang itu sangat kagum dengan maha karya yang sangat sempurna, detail ukirannya sangat lah indah terlihat hidup. Naruto masih terus memandangi karya tangan didalam kaca satu persatu. Namun matanya tiba-tiba terarah kesebuah benda yang bercahaya berwarna biru cerah yang tidak terbungkus kaca. Karena tertarik oleh warnannya Naruto mencoba untuk menyentuhnya namun sebelum sampai menyentuhnya tangannya lebih dulu dicengkram Sasuke.

Krek...

"Akh..." pekik Naruto merasakan cengkraman Sasuke.

"Lancang sekali kau..." ucap Sasuke dengan muka marah dan mata merah yang menyalah. Naruto yang melihat hal itu sontak ketakutan sambil merasakan nyeri pada tangannya yang di cengkram. Sasuke lalu membuang tangan Naruto menjauhinya dan segera menutup kotak tempat berlian itu terpajang. Pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada Naruto, dengan mata yang masih merah menyala dia memandang pemuda pirang. Rasa marah tentu bersarang didalam hatinya.

"Ma-maafkan... aku." Sasuke tak lagi melihatnya, hanya keheninggan yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Namun entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke sedang tidak mood saja atau karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Pemuda itu hanya diam meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di tempat sampai dia menggumankan kata yang membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Jalan..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada dinggin. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengikiti perintah itu, pikirannya hanya satu dia tak mau membuat pemuda itu marah lagi padanya.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Ternyata perjalanan tak cukup jauh hanya beda ruang saja. Sekarang mereka berdua berada didalam ruang makan yang masih berada dikamar sang Raja. Didalam ruangan itu ada meja bundar yang diatasnya tertata rapi makanan yang terlihat sangat lezat. Naruto yang melihat hal itu sekarang mengeluarkan air liur dari mulutnya. Betapa enaknya jika bisa memakannya. Air liur itu terus mengalir berkali-kali Naruto mencoba menghapusnya tapi yang namanya perut lapar lalu melihat makanan sebanyak itu siapa tak tahan. Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatiakan tingkah budaknya sangatlah heran. Sejujurnya ia baru melihat tampang orang kelaparan seperti apa, kalau belum makan seminggu sih wajar tapi pemuda ini tadi malamkan sudah makan.

"Kau diam disini..." Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan itu. Langsung saja pemuda itu tak lagi mengeluarkan tampang laparnya. Naruto hanya menurut dan diam memperhatiakan Sasuke yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dan menaruhnya dibawah meja lalu duduk disalah satu sisi meja yang tatapannya berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto sekarang.

"Mau diam disitu atau kelaparan." Ucap Sasuke sedangkan Naruto langsung berlari dan duduk dibantal yang ditaruh Sasuke. Naruto langsung mengambil makanan yang tersedia, namun sebelum tangan tannya menyentuh salah satu makanan ia teringat posisinya sekarang sehingga pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Maafkan hamba Tuan..." ucap Naruto lalu biam tak melakukan apa pun.

"Kenapa diam makan saja." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu mengambil makanan.

"Aku..."

"Hn... sudah aku katakan... hari ini saja kau bebas. Kau bisa melakukan apa pun." Mata Naruto langsung berbinar mendengar hal itu. Ternyata doanya tadi didengarkan oleh Kami-sama. Tapi hanya hari ini saja dia merasakan kebebasan, bagaimana dengan esok apakah dia akan merasakan kebebasan lagi. Tentu saja jawabannya pasti tidak, namun Naruto tak mengambil pusing hal itu pemuda itu percaya kalau Kami-sama akan mendengarkan doanya lagi.

"Terimakasih..." Kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto di ikuti senyum dibibirnya. Ia sedikit menunjukkan wajah bahagianya pada Sasuke. Siraven yang disodori muka bahagia Budaknya hanya mengeryitkan dahinya dan membuang muka. Entah apa yang disampaikan pemuda pirang itu pada Sasuke namun sepertinya pemuda raven itu hanya menganggap hal tersebut konyol.

"Itadakimasu..." Ucap Naruto dan segera makanlah dia. Sedangkan Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata itu karena teringat suatu hal yang membuatnya sedikit sedih. Ingatannya dengan Anikinya yang sedang makan bersama setiap hari.

'Itadakimasu...'

'Sasuke makan yang banyak...'

'Aniki juga ini adalah ulang tahun ku.'

'Ah... semoga kau jadi raja yang baik dan bijak...'

'Sebelum aku jadi raja aku ingin Aniki yang merasakannya dahulu...'

'Iie... Sasuke itu adalah hak mu bukan untuk aniki.'

'Kalau begitu disakah Aniki selalu bersama ku dan membantu ku sebagai Raja membuat Negeri impian Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama yang dititipkan pada Aniki.'

'Tentu saja... aniki akan selalu bersama mu Sasuke.'

.

Sasuke sedang memandang kearah matahari tenggelam diatas balkon kamarnya. Betapa indahnya pemandangan itu, sinar keorenan yang membias diawan putih serta burung-burung yang terbang mendekat sang matahari, air laut yang terkena pantulan berwarna orang sangat asri ditambah semilir angin pantai. Sasuke sangat menyukai hal ini apa lagi jika bersama Itachi. Pikiran si raven masih tentang Itachi. Mereka memang berbeda tapi mereka memiliki tali persaudaraan, meskipun banyak pihak yang memojokkan kakaknya dan juga memusuhinya namun Sasuke tidak gentar akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Gochisousama deshita." Ucap Naruto dengan nada riang setelah menyelesaikan acara makan keduanya yang masih berada di kamar Uchiha bungsuh. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit melihat kearah Sasuke yang tak menemaninya makan tadi seperti tadi pagi. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit heran dengan sifat Sasuke yang suka menyendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda yang bergelar Raja itu namun yang Naruto tebak pemuda itu sedang memiliki masalah. Dengan sedikit keberanian tanpa perintah dari Sasuke pemuda pirang itu berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda raven itu. Dengan perasaan sedikit takut dia mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit tidak formal sambil menundukan kepala takut jika pemuda itu marah padanya. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu awalnya sedikit marah karena tak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali. Tapi dia memang sedang membebaskan budaknya hari ini jadi sesukanya saja lah.

"Apa urusan mu." Tetap dijawab Sasuke dengan nada dinggin seperti biasanya dan menyembunyikan masalahnya.

"Aku hanya inggin membantu..."

"Percumah..."

Hening...

"Oh ya apa aku boleh bertanya."

"Hn..."

"Kemanakah Itachi-sama dihari Ulang tahun mu." Sontak Sasuke yang mendengar itu merasa sedikit marah tapi dapat dia tahan.

"Kau tahu seharusnya saudara salaing bersama di hari penting seperti ini..."

Buukkk...

Karena tak bisa meredam amarahnya Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto ke dinding dan sedikit mengangkat kerah baju pemuda pirang itu.

"Diam... Jangan ikut campur." Ucap Sasuke dan membuat mata Naruto terbelak lebar menampilkan iris biru lautnya yang terlihat ketakutan. Sedangkan pemuda Onxy itu hanya memandang dengan tatapan dinggin.

"Ma-maaf..." Ucap Naruto lalu menutup kedua matanya karena takut dengan tatapan Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke mendengar kata itu dia langsung melepas cengkraman baju itu dan berjalan menjauhi si pirang. Sedangkan pria pirang itu hanya bisa terduduk lemas dilantai. Ia meratapi kesalahannya yang sudah berbicara lancang didepan seseorang yang sudah berbuat baik padanya, membuat orang itu sakit hati. Sedangkan Sasuke sekarang bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan logis kalau budaknya yang satu ini suka ikut campur dan sesuka hatinya sendiri.

"Untuk hari ini aku memaafkan mu tapi besok dipagi hari kau akan kembali pada posisi mu semula..." Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa membelakkan mata mendengar hal itu.

"Ingat dirimu... Budak." Seketika itulah isak tangis Naruto keluar bersamaan dengan kepergian Sasuke tanpa diketahui olehnya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin datang dan matahari sudah terlihat mulai tenggelam tapi pasukan yang dibawah Itachi masih sibuk berlari melompati pohon. Mereka tak ada hentinya menyusuri hutan mencoba menjauh dari kerajaan Uchiha yang sudah membenci mereka –maksudnya Itachi. Tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi pikiran Itachi yaitu tentang malam ini. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun adiknya dan pasti akan ada pesta besar-besaran di kerajaan Uchiha, sayangnya dia sebagai kakak tak ada di acarah itu pasti Sasuke sedang kesal saat ini.

"Itachi malam hampir tiba kita harus secepatnya bermukim dan menunggu fajar tiba." Ucap Orang yang berada didekat Itachi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kisame.

"Hn... aku tahu kalian pasti lelah." Ucap Itachi, memang dari beberapa kelompoknya adalah kaum bangsa setengah siluman bukan Vampir murni seperti dirinya yang staminanya lebih menguap di malam hari.

Berhentilah mereka semua dan mulai mengatur napas.

Ha... ha... ha...

"Hah... hah... ha...Kita... ha... sudah berjalan ha... seharian apa perbatasan ha... masih jauh." Tanya Konan yang sedang mengatur pernapasan.

"Besok siang kita mungkin sudah tiba."

"Tapi kenapa kita harus sampai perbatasan... mengelilingi hutan dan kembali keperbatasan kita kan lebih enak."

"Ada hal yang harus aku pastikan..."

"Apa itu..."

"Semoga ini bukan malam itu..." Ucap Itachi dan memandang kearah langit yang sudah gelap. Disana ada bola besar bulat berwarnah kekeniangan cerah yang bersinar. Ya malam ini adalah malam purnama dan hal itu sangat Itachi takutkan. Semua kelompoknya mengarahkan pandangannya pada bulan yang masih berukuran kecil di sudut timur yang perlahan-lahan membesar dan mengarah ketengah-tengah langit.

"Segelnya..." Ucap Konan ketakutan membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Malam ini Naruto akan berubah menjadi liar tak bisa di kendalikan.

.


End file.
